1 Year Later
by Alfa199
Summary: It has been a year since the last Hamtaro episode, and all the Ham-Hams haven't changed a bit. One day a mysterious hamster with tall ears arrives at their door claiming to work for a peacekeeping organization. But Boss gets a bad feeling about the hamster and kicks him out. What happens after that? You will have to read to find out.
1. 1 Year Later - Page 1

Hamha everyone. This is a Hamtaro Fan-Fiction I'm working on that, as the title hints at, is a year after the last episode of the English episodes. A big thanks to Knightmar35 for editing for me. Hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

It was a sunny day with a gentle breeze flowing over a few small hills. A hamster with all black fur was standing at the top, looking over a small creek at a very special tree, the tree that leads to the Ham-ham clubhouse. It is a very well know place in Japan and even a little bit of Asia, at least, for a hamster. It has been a long time since this hamster has been to, or even near, the clubhouse. The hamster stood, staring at the tree, thinking of scenarios that could happen with his first meeting with all the Ham-hams. I don't know why I'm so worried about meeting them; he thought to himself, these are some of the nicest hamsters around. After pushing all his worries and doubts the back of his mind he noticed the first problem he could see, how to cross the creek.

He walked up to the bank and looked up and down it. They still haven't built a bridge across here yet, he thought to himself. He knew there was a bridge a little ways up but he just shrugged and told himself it wasn't worth walking all the way. He noticed a small patch of land near the middle. Now the creek was only about 8 feet across but that is quite a large distance for a hamster. Thinking of how he could get across he noticed a small patch of reeds next to him. He walked over and grabbed one that was about a foot long and snapped it off the bank. He took a few steps back and readied his reed. He then charged at the creek, planted it in the water and vaulted himself to the small island, just making it a small step in the fast current of the water as he landed. He looked across the rest of the creek and knew that there was no way he could get enough speed to vault across, he also knew there was only one way to get the rest of the way: swim. He loathed the thought of having to get in the water, not because he couldn't swim but for other reasons. He tried to think of other ways to get across but he trapped himself in this situation and he knew it. Well at least I'll be clean for my first impression, he thought to himself as he dove into the water. The dive got him about half-way across the creek. The water was warm and comfortable and the current didn't push him to far away from where he was headed, about 3 or 4 feet. When he got to the other side, his fur was no longer black. It was pure white, all the black was washing away. He washed away whatever black that was still on him and shook himself out, the sun would make him dry within a few minutes, after a few minutes of laying on the grass, drying and relaxing, he stood up and noticed how nervous he was. He couldn't understand why. I've been in much worse situations then this, he though, so why am I so nervous. He walked back to the creek and splashed some water on his face trying to sooth himself. No time to waste he said as he walked over and into the tunnel, on his way to meet the Ham-Hams.

At the clubhouse, not much was happening. They were all sitting around the table trying to find something to do, besides Snoozer, who was asleep. As always. Hamtaro was listing off games to try to motivate the others to do something, because he was tired of sitting and doing nothing; like they have for the past few days.

"Anything you want to do?" Hamtaro asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"What about Ham-and-seek?" Everyone shouted back, "No!"

Hamtaro thought for a few more seconds, "I've got it, Blinds-man-bluff!"

"Hamtaro I think we have done everything there is to do," concluded Maxwell. Everyone nodded in agreement. Hamtaro slouched in disappointment, knowing today was going to play out like every other day.

"There there haz to be somezing we can do" Bijou asked, trying to cheer Hamtaro up.

"Yeah Sandy pitched in we haven't done, like, everything, right Maxy?" Everyone looked at Maxwell.

"Well we could try something a bit more my style," everyone was listening intently.


	2. 1 Year Later - Page 2

Here is page two, hope you like it. Once again, thanks to Knightmar35 for editing for me.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

"Well don't leave us hanging, out with it!" Boss shouted.

"Alright, alright," Maxwell said as he sweatdrops; "the game requires a lot of thinking and strategy." He paused to think for a second. "So, the point of the game…" But his explanation was cut short by a knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door in confusion.

"Hmm, everyone is here. Who could it be?" Boss asked out loud. Panda walked to the door and pulled it open. A pure white hamster stood in the doorway.

"Hamha" the hamster said to everyone in the room. No one did or said anything, just stared at the hamster in the doorway. The white hamster shifted awkwardly from being stared at by all the Ham-hams. "Is there something in my fur?" He asked as he looked at his fur. Boss then asked the new hamster

"Who are you?" The hamster looked at Boss and said "where I come from, no one has a name, only nickname or code-names." Everyone looked at him confused.

"I think you're making this up, hehe." Howdy laughed thinking everything the hamster said was a joke.

"Be quiet Howdy, someone other than you would like to talk," Dexter said to Howdy. Howdy stood up to challenge Dexter

"What are you saying?" Howdy shouted.

"I'm saying you talk too much." Dexter stood up as well. Howdy and Dexter put their heads together and started to try to push each other.

"Howdy, Dexter. I didn't come here to start a fight." They stopped fighting and looked at the white hamster and asked at the same time, "how do you know my name?"

The white hamster smirked and said "I know all about all of you." All the other hamster looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?!" Boss demand angrily.

"Well this is the clubhouse. The first ever Hamster meeting place, it is pretty famous. So are the people that come here."

"Are you saying that we are all famous?" Asked Pashmina.

"Yes, and because of that all of the Ham-ham are well known" the white hamster said. The hamsters all had different feelings about being famous, some looked happy, others shocked, a few even confused, but Boss reacted the biggest.

"I KNEW IT!" Boss shouted "I KNEW THIS PLACE WOULD BE BIG" he then started to dance around the place, all the Ham-hams sweatdropped.

"Anyways back to what I was saying earlier. People called me Camo," the white hamster said.

"Well I'm glad to meet you Camo," Hamtaro said as he went to go meet the new hamster. "I hope we can be great friends.

"Yeah, me to," Camo replied, putting out his hand for a hand shake. Hamtaro looked at the gesture with a confused look when Stan bumped Hamtaro out of the way and grabbed Camo's hand and shook it.

"Hey, you seem like a really cool ham-dude," Stan said. Camo didn't reply, he just walked over to Hamtaro, who was lying on the ground, and put out his hand to help him up. Hamtaro just looked at the gesture confused again. Camo noticed the confused look at just smiled and thought to himself, he is more naive then I've been led to believe.

"Take my paw," Hamtaro did as instructed. Camo pulled him up.

"Thanks," Hamtaro said with happy cheer in his voice.

"No problem," Camo said as he turned to the rest of the Ham-Hams. He looked at all of them, scanning them, looking for the owner of the clubhouse: Boss. He was still dancing around. Camo sighed. Oh boy, he thought to himself, I hope this isn't too difficult.

"Hey Boss," Camo said towards the oblivious Boss, but Boss just kept dancing around. All the Ham-Hams looked at Boss.

"Boss?" Hamtaro said a little confused.

"HEY BOSS." Camo yelled towards Boss. Boss snapped to alertness and remembered that this stranger was in the clubhouse.

"What?" He said in a harsh voice as he turned to look at Camo. All the Hams seemed taken aback by Boss's harshness. Camo just crossed his arms and looked at Boss.


	3. 1 Year Later - Page 3

Here is page 3, hope you like it :) Once again, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's Characters

"What do you want and why are you here." Boss asked Camo.

"I can answer those questions, but I can't give you the full story." Camo responded with a dull and flat tone. Boss squinted his eyes at Camo

"Why?" Camo just smirked in amusement, "because I don't trust you."

Boss and Camo stared at each other. They starred at each other for about a minute as all the other Hams just kept looking between the two, confused on what to do. Hamtaro was trying to think of a way to start a conversation to end the awkwardness. The best he could do was ask Camo, "how do you like the clubhouse?"

Camo just turned his head and looked at Hamtaro, with no change in his expression, then looked back at Boss. Hamtaro just kush-kushed. Maxwell tried to step in.

"Boss, do you know this Ham? or have you had a bad experience last time you met?" Hoping to find why there was so much tension between the two. But Boss just snapped back, "no, I've never seen this guy before, but my gut says that I shouldn't trust him; and a field hamsters gut is never wrong"

Maxwell just scratched his head and muttered to himself, "Boss has never been this angry at anyone before."

All the Hams were worried, they knew Boss to be an unpredictable person and they were afraid of what could happen. Camo broke the silence, "Boss, I have something to ask of you."

Boss looked confused for a second, then returned to the angry stare "what?" He asked angrily.

"I have travelled a long way and I need somewhere to rest, and I was hoping you might extend your kindness out to me and give me a place to stay for the night." Boss stood there for a second, with a blank expression on his face. Then his face began to swell up and turn a pure red. Boss pointed to the door and shouted "OUT!"

Camo stared at Boss for a few more seconds, then walked to the door, opened it and before he closed the door, he turned and said to Boss expressionlessly, "thank you for the hospitality" and closed the door with a light click.

Boss stood just staring at the door breathing angrily. All the Ham-hams were confused and were looking between Boss and the door. Maxwell, interested to learn more about this strange hamster and also wanting to help him ran out the door as everyone just watched. Boss didn't seem to react to Maxwell going after Camo, but just started to regulate his breathing. After about a minute he shook himself, confused. Something about that hamster, Boss thought, just made my instincts take over. There is just something about him. Boss shook his head trying not to think about it. He felt guilty about how he snapped and hoped that somehow everyone could just pretend it never happened. When he looked at the Ham-hams, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

All the Ham-hams looked afraid of Boss, and that hurt more than the guilt, he didn't like making his friends scared. Trying to think of something to fix the situation he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "anyone want to go for a walk?"

All the Ham-hams looked at Hamtaro, hoping for an answer. He saw everyone look at him and he sweat dropped. Hamtaro stammered for what to say, like Boss, trying to solve the situation. Boss just looked disappointed and said, "I understand if you don't want to be near me."

He walked towards the door, depressed. Right before Boss closed the door a voice shouted, "WAIT!"

Boss turned around and saw Cappy running after Boss, "I'll go with you." And so Boss and Cappy left the clubhouse to go for a walk.

*Back when Maxwell Ran after Camo*

Maxwell ran up the tunnel as fast as he could trying to catch up to Camo, he was hoping that he could still find him. Maxwell burst out of the tunnel, back above ground. He looked around and saw the white hamster looking out to the hills across the river.

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. If you could leave a rating with your thoughts it would be greatly appreciated.

-Alfa199


	4. 1 Year Later - Page 4

Here is Page 4, Hope you enjoy it. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

"Camo," Maxwell said walking towards him, panting heavily.

Camo just continued to stare out over the hills and without moving asked blankly "why you chased after me?"

As Maxwell approached Camo he felt himself naturally getting tenser, and he didn't know why. "I wanted to offer you a place to stay for the night."

Maxwell felt a like Camo was giving off a weird aura, like being around him gave you a sense of nervousness. Maybe that is why Boss snapped at Camo. Maxwell pondered the thought for a few seconds before returning his attention back to Camo. Camo continued to stare off into the hills for a few more seconds before taking a deep breath and turning to face Maxwell. He was about as tall as Maxwell, even had the tall ears, which were rare among hamsters and always symbolised that the hamster was or is going to be special in some way. This is why Maxwell was curious to learn about this hamster, and the strange aura that surrounded him only made Maxwell want to know more.

"Thank you, I was thinking I would be stuck outside in the rain, and with winter approaching the nights are starting to get cold. Shall we meet here later so you can take me to the place I can stay?" Camo asked.

Maxwell nodded. Camo put out his hand and Maxwell took it and the hamsters shook hands. "Meet me here at about sunset," Maxwell told Camo as they released each other's hands.

Camo nodded and said "I'll see you then," and turned and started walking towards the forest.

As he was walking away he shouted over his shoulder, "you might want to get back the others, they probably need you right now."

Maxwell started to walk back to the clubhouse, thinking about his encounter with the strange new hamster all the way back to the clubhouse door.

*Back with all the Ham-hams when Boss and Cappy left for a walk*

All the Hams watched the door close behind Boss and Cappy, then they all looked at Hamtaro, hoping he knew what to do or how to fix everything. Hamtaro just crossed his arms and looked down, thinking. All the hams, with nothing better to do, so they went back to doing what they would usually do. Oxnard stood beside Hamtaro, nibbling on his sunflower seed. Panda started working on his carpentry. Sandy, Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope sat around the table and started whispering among themselves. Snoozer was still asleep, unsurprisingly. Stan sat in Bosses chair and just silently shook his maracas, and Dexter and Howdy were talking, away from everyone else.

Everyone was whispering, almost afraid to break the silence that had fallen upon the clubhouse. After a few minutes of Panda working quietly working on his carpentry and everyone else's silent whispers, Dexter and Howdy started to go at each other, again.

"OH YEAH?" Dexter shouted as he stepped forward challenging Howdy "YEAH," Howdy responded as they locked their foreheads and started trying to push each other.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. Hamtaro sighed and thought, not this again. "Cut it out you two, haven't we had enough fighting today?"

Howdy and Dexter stopped and looked at Hamtaro. There only response was turning their backs on each other, mumbling. Hamtaro had been thinking of something that they could do, and suggested it. "Why don't we all go for a picnic?"

All the hams looked at each other and then nodded at Hamtaro. They all started to get their backpacks ready and when they had all the food and gear ready they were about to leave when Sandy asked, "where is Maxwell?"

All the Ham-hams looked around but couldn't see him. "I don't know, let's go look for him."

Hamtaro then opened the door to see Maxwell reaching for the door knob.

If you could leave a rating with your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated  
-Alfa199


	5. 1 Year Later - Page 5

Hamha everyone. Here is page 5, hope you enjoy. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

"Oh, Hi Maxwell, we were just about to go to Acorn Mountain for a picnic, want to come with us?"

"Sure," Maxwell said as he then went and grabbed his backpack.

When he was ready all the Ham-hams walked to Acorn Mountain.

*Back with Camo*

Camo had nowhere to go and lots of time to kill. All he could do was wonder around the forest until it was time to meet up with Maxwell. He wandered around until he found the clubhouse's amusement park and, rather interested in how it was built, he climbed around on it for a while seeing how it was put together. This is some excellent craftsmanship, Camo thought as he took in all the construction and thought about how long it probably took them to build this. But not after too long he got bored so went back to the stream and swam around for a while, before lying on the grass, and falling asleep.

*Back With Boss and Cappy*

Boss walked through the many tunnels that he had dug around the clubhouse, using the walk as an opportunity to check to make sure all the tunnels were still stable. The last thing he needed was a tunnel to collapse on someone. Cappy walked close behind Boss, silent. They walked on for a while until Boss noticed a large crack in the side of the tunnel.

"Stay Back Cappy," he warned as he walked up to the crack. Boss tried moving the wall around the crack, but it seemed stable. He made a mental to come back later and fix the crack, before it became a bigger problem. Boss and Cappy continued walking. After a few paces Cappy asked Boss, "so? what happened back at the clubhouse? With that new hamster?"

Boss sighed, he didn't want to talk about it, but knew that talking about it might help with the guilt he still felt. "To be honest Cappy, I don't really know" Boss replied.

Cappy thought for a few seconds before stopping and looking at Boss. Boss stopped a few feet in front of Cappy and turning to look at him. "Are you trying to avoid the question?" Cappy asked.

Boss responded with a slow, "no, I honestly have no idea what happened, just something in my head was warning me and it made me really uneasy."

Cappy slowly nodded, confirming something in his head. "I got the same feeling when I saw him, too"

Boss raised his eyebrows "really?"

Cappy nodded. Hmm, Boss thought to himself, there is something odd about that Hamster. "Hey Cappy, want to help me with something?"

Cappy's eyes lit up with excitement, "would I, what is it Boss?"

"I want to learn more about that hamster, want to be my right hand Ham?"

"Would I!" Cappy said excitedly.

"Alright Cappy, let's try and think of some way of learning about him."

"O.K." Cappy said, excited as they continued their walk, thinking of ways of learning about the strange hamster.

*Back with Hamtaro and the rest of the Ham-Hams*

Nothing particularly interesting happened at the picnic. The Girl-Hams sat by themselves, talking. Except Sandy, who sat with Maxwell. Hamtaro, Panda, Oxnard, Dexter, Howdy, and Stan all sat around the sunflower seed pile talking. The main topic of all their discussions was the strange, new hamster, Camo. All the boys sitting around the food were throwing around ideas of who he could be. "He certainly wasn't a book-Ham, he looked extremely fit" Dexter pointed out to everyone.

"Maybe he is a farm-Ham, hehe, like Pepper." Howdy joked.

"He better not be after my Pepper!" Oxnard shouted as he jumped up.

"Calm down Oxy, I'm just pulling your tail," Oxnard then noticed that everyone was staring at him.

Hope you enjoyed it :D Also, if you could leave a rating with your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated  
-Alfa199


	6. 1 Year Later - Page 6

Here is page 6, hope you like it. As always thanks to Nightmar35 for editing for me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

"Sorry" he said as he sat back down and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I think that he is, like, a spy." Stan said as he shook his maracas. Everyone looked at him confused before saying in unison, "a spy?" "Yeah," Stan said confidently.

"You all saw how suspicious he looked, and Boss must have known it too, by how he just kicked him out of the clubhouse." Everyone thought about it for a second before Panda responded, "then wouldn't that mean that Maxwell is working with him?"

Everyone thought about it for a second. "Why would Maxwell help someone spy on us?" Hamtaro added.

Stan sweat dropped. "Well you see..."

"I'm sure that Maxwell isn't helping a spy, or is Camo even a spy," Panda said.

"Yeah Maxwell would never do that," Hamtaro agreed. Everyone continued to think when Panda burst out with something that had been bothering him for a while now.

"Did anyone else notice how Camo's ears were taller, like Maxwell's?" Everyone looked at Panda and thought about it, then they all nodded, confused where he was going with this.

"Well the fact that Maxwell can read is pretty special and I can't ever remember seeing another hamster with the tall ears." Everyone stared at Panda for a second before Dexter asked, "are you saying you think that tall ears on a hamster make them special?"

Everyone thought about it for a second before Stan and Howdy both started to laugh hysterically. The rest of the Hams traded glances for a minute before Stan was able to say between laughter, "that is crazy."

"Oh." Panda said as he kush-kushed in embarrassment.

"It is okay Panda that sounds like a good theory, you should ask Maxwell about it sometime," Hamtaro said trying to comfort Panda. Panda just shrugged and replied with, "I guess." Hamtaro, thinking about it, turned and looked at Maxwell and saw Sandy looking worried and he thought, I wonder what he and Sandy are talking about?

*The conversation between Maxwell and Sandy*

When everyone got to the picnic spot and started to set up the picnic Sandy whispered into Maxwell's ear, "I need to talk to you about something."

The worry in her voice made Maxwell worried. "Alright" he whispered back.

He looked around for a second and saw a tree a few feet away and then motioned with his head to Sandy then said, "let's go over there."

they put down their backpacks and walked over to the tree, away from everyone else. They sat with their backs to the tree, facing towards everyone else. Sandy stared at the leaves dancing in the wind on the trees above, collecting her thoughts. After a few seconds she slowly said, "I'm worried about you being with that stranger."

Sandy looked at Maxwell with concern in her eyes. Maxwell sighed, he though Sandy might be worried about this. "Sandy, what could possibly happen?" Maxwell said calmly as he took her paw.

Sandy thought about it for a second before saying, "anything, that's what could happen."

Sandy looked into Maxwell's eyes, and he saw tears starting to form in her eyes. This broke Maxwell's heart. He hated making Sandy this worried. "Sandy I…" but he was cut off by Oxnard jumping up and shouting, "He better not be after my Pepper!"

Everyone looked at Oxnard. Oxnard looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him and he sat back down sheepishly. Maxwell looked at Sandy and said, "I guess everyone is wondering about who Camo is."

Sandy just kept staring at Maxwell with a face that was telling Maxwell, please  
don't do it. But Maxwell needed to find something out, and Camo was the only other Ham like him who might be able to help.

If you could leave a rating with your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated  
-Alfa199


	7. 1 Year Later - Page 7

Now presenting page 7. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

"Sandy, I'm sorry if I worrying you but I need to do this, to see if some research of mine is true." Sandy looked at Maxwell confused, cocked her head, and said "heke?"

"I'm sorry Sandy, I'll explain it to you after I see if I am right or wrong on my research." Sandy sighed knowing Maxwell and his pursuit of knowledge.

"If you promise to tell me what this is all about after then fine, do what you need to do. But nothing better happen to you or I will, like, kill whoever did anything to you."

Maxwell just smiled at her and said, "nothing is going to happen, I promise." He pulled Sandy closer to him and he hugged her tightly. Then they noticed that Stan and Howdy were rolling around on the ground. They looked at each other and smiled, feeling the two Ham-Hams lightening the mood with their laughter. Maxwell and Sandy hugged each other tight as they got lost in each other's arms.

*Later when Maxwell meets Camo by the river*

Maxwell was hardly paying attention as he walked back to where he was meeting Camo, he had too much on his mind. To him, the walk from the picnic to the meeting spot felt like it only took a few seconds. When he got to the spot in front of the tree that had a tunnel dug beneath it to the Clubhouse, he looked around. He couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" Maxwell yelled out. After a second he heard some rustling of leaves above him and he looked up to see Camo's head poking out over a branch.

"Oh hey, time to go already?" Maxwell nodded. "Alright, I'll be right down."

Maxwell then saw Camo's head disappear then saw leaves shake all the way along the branch away from trunk. Maxwell figured he was running along the branch but he didn't know why he was running away from the trunk of the tree. When Camo started to get near the end of the branch, the branch started bouncing up and down. Maxwell was getting more and more confused.

What is he doing? Maxwell wondered. Then Maxwell saw the branch take a large dip and then it bounce up, then he saw Camo, diving headfirst into the ground. Maxwell couldn't do anything; just drop the book he was carrying. Time slowed down, but Maxwell still couldn't do anything, just slowly watch Camo slowly dive towards the ground. Camo and Maxwell even locked eyes, where Camo gave him a sly smile. When Camo was about a foot off the ground Maxwell noticed that Camo wasn't diving into the ground, but into the river.

Time sped up a bit for Maxwell but his heart was still beating like crazy. He shook his head and time went back to normal. He picked up his book and ran over to the river bank, where Camo was already shaking himself dry. Camo finished shaking himself out and looked at Maxwell and said, "you looked nervous when I jumped off the branch, anything wrong?"

Maxwell shook his head. "No, no just caught me off guard is all."

"Alright, lead on," Camo said motioning for Maxwell to lead. Maxwell started walking the path he walks every day from the clubhouse to his home. After a few steps Maxwell couldn't resist asking what has been on his mind ever since he saw him Camo.

"Uhm, do you know anything about hamster with long ears?" Camo glanced at Maxwell and put a finger up to his mouth, signalling, shush, then whispered, "wait till we are somewhere secure."

Maxwell was taken aback by the secrecy, then thought to himself, if he doesn't want anyone to hear, then that must mean that there is some secret to hamsters with long ears, which could mean my theory is right, Maxwell thought content. Maxwell wanted to break the silence so he asked, "Camo so where are you from? What brings you here?"

Hope you liked it. Also, if you could leave a rating with your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated  
-Alfa199


	8. 1 Year Later - Page 8

Here is page 8, hope you like it. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

Camo looked at Maxwell and smirked. "Save that for later too," he said, not whispering.

"So how was the picnic?" Camo asked.

Maxwell looked at Camo confused, how does he knows about the picnic, Maxwell wondered.

"It was good?" He looked at Camo suspicious.

"I saw all you guys walk out this way and over towards the park for your picnic, heheh, I also might have followed you," he said with a quick, sly smile.

"For how long?" Maxwell asked, worried that he might have heard everyone talking about him.

"Long enough," he said smugly. "Oh, also, I didn't know you and Sandy were in a relation, good for you," he said as he patted Maxwell on the back.

Maxwell felt uncomfortable about Camo talking about Sandy, so he tried changing the subject. "So are you a diver? That dive back there was very professional."

"No, I came from somewhere a bit more disciplined. But I'll explain when we get to you house." Maxwell sighed. I guess if I want to talk to him about anything I'll have to wait, he though.

After about 10 more minutes they finally arrived at the Maxwell's house, the bookstore. Camo followed Maxwell up the downspout to a window that was open about 2-3 inches and they crawled inside. Maxwell led Camo to his cage and held the door open for Camo. After a few seconds Maxwell looked behind him to see Camo admiring the cage. Maxwell gave Camo a funny look. "What's wrong?" Maxwell asked.

"It has been so long since I have seen a domestic hamster cage." Camo then shook himself and walked beside Maxwell. "Sorry, got carried away."

Maxwell was confused why Camo would say 'domestic' hamster cage, but figured that it was nothing to think about. Maxwell opened the cage door and motioned Camo to go in, which he did, and then Maxwell climbed in after him. Camo slowly spun around looking at the 4 metal bar walls. There wasn't much in the cage: a food bowl, a whiz wheel, and a little wooden house.

"It's a lot smaller on the inside" Camo said, almost disappointed. Camo walked into the wooden house. It was very plain, except for the one wall that had a bookcase on it. He walked over to it and looked at all the books they were all organised with the spines all facing out. Maxwell walked in behind Camo. Camo noticed at how organised it was. There was a total of five shelves. The top shelf was all dictionaries; one was even a French dictionary. On the shelf below that was encyclopaedias. Below that was a mixture of long story books and poetry. Below that were what looked like notebooks, or journals, with neat cursive writing telling the names of each book on the spines. And on the final shelf was a mixture of short picture books and short novels.

Camo bent down to look at them closer. He saw a large amount of , along with other simple children's books. Camo glances back at Maxwell, confused. Maxwell just smiled back at Camo and said, "some of Sandy's favorite books."

Camo's look changed to one of approval and he nodded his head as he turned to look at the notebooks. He pulled one out and looked at the cover which read 'Science' in neat, cursive blue pen. Maxwell looked over his shoulder to see what he pulled out.

"Oh, that's one of my science research book. I was curious about what some elements did when you mix them, because I just finished reading a science book and it missed a few things, and I wanted to know what would happen. I didn't find anything amazing, but feel free to look through it though."

Camo nodded and opened the book to a random page. After looking at the page for a second he noticed that halfway through the second page the colour of the pen changed from blue to red. "Hey Maxwell, any reason why the pen changes here?"

Maxwell looked at what Camo was referring too, and said "Oh! No, there isn't any reason; just my pen ran out of ink there."

If you could leave a rating with your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated  
-Alfa199


	9. 1 Year Later - Page 9

Here is page 9, hope you enjoy it. Like always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

Camo looked at Maxwell over his shoulder, responding with, "like, used every last drop?"

Maxwell nodded "I couldn't find another blue pen, and red was the only colour I could find."

Camo closed the book, put it back, and turned and looked at Maxwell. "How much writing did it take you to use up a full pen?"

"Well I was able to finish these 2 books," he put his finger on the two books he was talking about, "and half of the one you just had."

Camo looked shocked. Those were not very thin book, at least 800 pages, each. "And how long?" Camo asked.

"Well it was about…" he stopped to think about it for a minute. "Two, maybe two and a half years."

Camo's jaw dropped, not literally, but pretty close to it. Camo put his hand on Maxwell's shoulder, shook his head, and smiled. "That is crazy," he said with a smile. "I usually lose my pen before I even get to a second piece of paper. How do you find time to fill in all those books?"

Maxwell looked at Camo, "I always have a few spare hours at night or on rainy days, and I have nothing better to do."

Camo crossed his arms, "that is a fair point."

Camo then noticed a chair and table that he hadn't noticed before due to them blending into the wall so well. "Anyways, you wanted to talk to me?"

Maxwell nodded. All that waiting had finally paid off, Maxwell thought. Maxwell walked over to the table, motioned to the chair, and said to Camo, "you take the chair."

Camo shook his head and replied, "no, you sit, I can stand," as he leaned on the table with both hands. Maxwell pushed the chair away from the table and went to the other side of the table and looked at Camo. Camo took his hands off the table and crossed his arms. "So?"

Maxwell gathered his thoughts. "Do you know anything about why very certain hamsters have long ears?"

"Ah, a wonderful topic to discuss, but I have to ask you, how long until we will have any interruptions?"

"We should have about an hour and a half before my owner gets home."

"Perfect." Camo said enthusiastically. "Alright, I don't know everything about tall-eared hamsters, but I should be able to answer most of the questions you have." Maxwell nodded, excited to finally learn more about what makes him, and people with tall ears, so special. "Alright. So, from what I have learned on the subject is that hamster with tall ears are special or unique." Maxwell gave Camo a sarcastic look.

"What? I'm starting from the top of what I have learned. Anyways, I have only ever met two other tall eared hamsters, you being the third. Now, I have noticed that they... we, all have two things in common. We all are very intelligent, and we all have very good instincts. But I have noticed that other than that, we all vary. One of the one that I know is a leader of a hamster colony."

Maxwell looked at Camo shocked, "a hamster colony?"

"Yeah, not many people know about it, because they are trying to keep it a secret."

"Who are they? And why try to keep it a secret?"

"They are… I'll tell you later. But why keep it a secret? I'm pretty sure because it's a test, to see if hamster could function like a society, like humans."

"Function like a society how?" Maxwell asked, curious.

"Well, see if hamster could work with a schedule, have jobs, not break out into anarchy, stuff like that." Maxwell was soaking everything that Camo said, soaking it in, adding to his pool of knowledge.

"Why?" Maxwell asked

Camo thought for a second, "probably because someone wants to force us into a society and make us all work. Like look at the Clubhouse, you guys have a school room, a newspaper printing room, an amusement park. When a bunch of hamster come together, spectacular things are made, and I figure someone wants to build something. Big. But I don't know, this is just my guess, I have only been told little bit of things from many different sources, and I have had to piece together and guess at." Maxwell considered it. It all made sense.

If you could leave a rating with your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated :)  
-Alfa199


	10. 1 Year Later - Page 10

And here is page 10. I probably will not get this updated as much as I would like, due to my computer being taken away, and me having to write it all out on notes, on my Ipod. Nevertheless, I will continue to work my hardest on it. Like always, a big thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me. Also, another large thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art. Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

For all the time the Ham-hams have been together, they have been oblivious to the world around them, Maxwell thought to himself.

Maxwell was sometimes told about what was happening in different parts of the world by wild hamsters that wonder around the world to see what is really happening. Camo interrupted his thinking. "But were getting rather far away from the main question here."

"What about the other tall-eared hamster you met?"

"Ah, right. He's an old hamster that lives in northern Canada. He is incredibly smart, almost arguably knows everything." Maxwell nodded, hoping to one day meet this old hamster.

"And what about you, Camo?" Maxwell asked

Camo hesitated. "I...I-I worked with a global agency that's focus was trying to prevent conflicts between races of hamster and bring peace to everyone else."

"Was? What do you do now?"

Camo smirked suspiciously. "I'll keep that to myself for now." Maxwell wanted to push Camo for more of an answer but didn't want to mess something up so he just nodded and let his curiosity die. "Anyways, that is really all I know" Camo shrugged. "Sorry if I left any questions unanswered."

Maxwell shook his head, "no this is great, you know more than I do and I am just happy to learn more about my tall ears."

Camo and Maxwell continued to talk for the rest of the hour and half. Maxwell was happy to talk to Camo; he was incredibly smart and knew a lot about what was going on in the outside world, which was one of Maxwell's biggest interests. Maxwell still wanted to know what Camo did, specifically, but never pushed it to find out. Maxwell also wanted to know how Camo knew everything he did, he tried asking about it, but Camo avoided answering it, so Maxwell didn't push it.

Later when they were in the middle of talking about science, the door handle to the bookstore started to jingle around and before Maxwell could even recognize that it was the door handle that was jingling, Camo jumped beside the door to the wooden house, pressed his back against the wall, and reached for his something around his waist that wasn't there. As soon as Camo realized that it was just the door handle making noise, he sighed and scratched his head. He looked over at Maxwell who was looking at him funny.

"Sorry, ignore me. Natural reaction." Maxwell just shrugged and said, "stay inside the house where my owner won't notice you, I'll bring over some food when I can."

Camo nodded and glanced out the window that was beside the cage, the sun was just setting and some black clouds were flouting in. He then walked over to the chair that was near the back corner of the room and sat in it.

Maxwell walked out into the middle of the cage and sat down as the door to the room swung open. It was his owner, or at least his owner's daughter, who was usually the one to take care of him. "Hey Maxwell" she said in a cheery voice as she put down her grocery bags.

She picked Maxwell up and put him on her shoulder. "How about I clean up your cage today?" she said as she smiled at him.

Maxwell gulped as he looked at the house that Camo was hidden in. She walked over to a small side table and put Maxwell down on it. She walked back over to the cage and started to take it apart. Maxwell watched, waiting for her to pick up the house and see Camo just sitting there.

She took out the food bowl, then the wiz wheel, and finally the house. Maxwell covered his eyes, waiting for his owner to scream at the sight of Camo. Maxwell waited. And waited. Then uncovered his eyes to see that Camo was nowhere to be seen. "Heke?" Maxwell said out loud.

The owner had picked up the house and put it on a table with the food bowl and whiz wheel. Where did Camo go? Maxwell thought to himself. Maxwell then heard a grunt from behind him, and turned around to see Camo pulling himself over the edge of the table. "What? How did you do that?" Maxwell blurted out.

Hope you liked it. Also, if you could leave a rating with your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated  
-Alfa199


	11. 1 Year Later - Page 11

And here is page 11. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has/is reading this. The story is up to 100 views and it has been up for less then a week, so...Thank you. As always, a big thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me. Also, another large thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

"Easy, I just wedged myself in the roof of the house, and when she put it down I just jumped out, made my way over here then climbed up this table."

Maxwell nodded understanding, then looked at his owner, then turned back to Camo and said "you better go before she sees you."

Camo nodded "Alright, when she leaves I'll make my way back over to the cage, see you whenever that happens." Then Camo lowered himself over the edge of the table.

Maxwell then went back to watching as his owner took out all the shavings and carried the cage away, probably to the bathroom, he though. He heard the water come on, and his owner came back.

"Now let's just put you in your ball," she said as she went over to where his plastic roll around ball was.

Maxwell looked around for Camo, to no success, before he was picked up and put in the ball. Maxwell sighed, he hated the ball, and it felt like he was being shamed, especially since Camo was around. He Kush-kushed in embarrassment.

He rolled the ball around to the middle of the room, and looked around for Camo again, but could see him. Maxwell sat down and just started to read his book. His owner walked away, back to the bathtub, and Maxwell heard the water get shut off. After about 15 minutes she came back with a sparkling clean cage. She put the cage back together, put the wiz wheel back, then the food bowl, then picked up the wooden house and stopped.

She lifted it up and down, weighing it, then said, "hmm, I remember it being heavier than this." Then she just shrugged and put it in the cage, where it was before.

She then filled the food bowl with sunflower seeds and went over and picked Maxwell up. "Alright, here is a nice clean cage for you Maxwell" she said cheerily as she took Maxwell out of the ball and put him back in the cage.

Maxwell went straight to the seeds and started to eat. His owner smiled at Maxwell, then walked over to the groceries she had put down when she first walked in, picked them up, and walked into the back room, not to be seen again for the rest of the night. Camo climbed into the cage and sat down at the food bowl.

"Can I have a few?" Camo asked.

Maxwell nodded and said, "I don't usually finish the bowl anyways."

"Thanks" Camo said as he picked up a seed and started eating it. Maxwell noticed two cuts in Camo's right ear. One went from the top of the ear, down about 2 centimetres. The other went from left side of the ear to in, towards the center of the ear, about the same size as the other, although this one curved down a small bit.

"What happened to your ear?" Maxwell asked.

Camo reached up rubbed his ear where the lower cut was, "oh, I...got into a bit of a tussle with some hamsters on my adventures."

Maxwell examined Camo's ears for a few more seconds, then went back to eating. Once the two of them finished all the food in the bowl, they went into the house. Maxwell started to move all of the shavings in the house into the far corner of the room making a large pile. Maxwell looked at Camo and asked, "do you want the bed?"

Camo smirked but shook his head, "no, you can have the bed."

Camo walked over to where the chair was and sat down on it. He balanced the chair on the back two legs and put his feet on the table. "So, are you going to bed now?" Camo asked Maxwell has he sat down in the pile of shavings.

"Is there any reason to stay up any longer?" Maxwell responded with a sleepy glance.

"I guess not, in that case."

Maxwell noticed he was a lot more tiered then he originally thought he was. He laid down into the pile of shavings, and within seconds he was asleep. Camo found himself really relaxing into the chair, but he decided to sleep against the wall, so he wouldn't fall out of the chair when he fell asleep. And he that night, he fell asleep easier than he had in a long time.

Maxwell had a very peaceful sleep, until he woke up to the silent noise of the cage door closing. Then silence, and Maxwell fell back asleep.

Hope you liked it. Also, if you could leave a rating with your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated  
-Alfa199


	12. 1 Year Later - Page 12

And here is page 12. Thanks again for anyone who is reading this, it means a lot to me to see that, at the very least, this story is being enjoyed by someone other then myself. As always, a big thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me. Also, another large thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters

When Maxwell was waken again, it was by a strange scraping sound. He slowly rolled over, trying to not make a sound. There was a soft orange glow coming through the doorway, but the inside of the house was still dark. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness for a second then noticed there was a movement in sync with the scraping noise, then Maxwell noticed a small glint every time he heard the sound. It was a knife.

Maxwell held his breath, and what Sandy had said flashed into his head:

'Anything, that's what could happen.'

Maxwell tried to stay calm and think about how to get out of his cage, but he knew there was only one entrance. He had to try and sneak out.

Maxwell slowly began to sit up... Then the movement stopped and Maxwell heard a familiar voice say, "oh, you're up." Then Maxwell saw the outline of a black Hamster stand up, the knife still glinting in the dim light. Maxwell, obviously scared out of his mind, jumped up and shouted, "stay back!"

There was a bit of movement and Maxwell couldn't see the knife anymore. "Max, what's wrong?" The figure asked as it started moving towards Maxwell.

"I said, stay back!" Maxwell shouted again.

The figure stopped moving. "Maxwell it's me, Camo."

Maxwell examined the figure again before responding with "Camo's fur was white."

The figure started walking towards Maxwell again. "Camo's fur can be whatever he wants it to be," the voice answered back.

"Stop!" Maxwell shouted again.

The figure stopped again and said, "alright, here, look," and it stepped into the light from the doorway.

Maxwell saw it had tall ears, even cuts on his right ear in the same spot as Camo's. Maxwell believed that it was Camo, but his fur was defiantly black. "Why is your fur black?" Maxwell asked as he sat back down in the shaving pile, trying to slow his heart rate down.

Camo looked down at his fur and said, "oh, this, sorry I forgot that I dyed my fur. I do that from time to time."

Maxwell also noticed that Camo was wearing a belt, with a knife sheathed in it, also, that Camo had a stick if wood that was shaved into a sharp point. Maxwell was too tired to ask about any of this and just laid back down. "I'm going to go back to sleep, I want to talk about this after I get up though." And so Maxwell drifted back to sleep.

Camo sat back down against the wall, then got bored of staring at the wall, so he walked out of the house and watched the bright reds, yellows, and oranges of the sunrise through the raindrop covered window.

Maxwell slept for another hour, by that time the sun had risen and the inside if the house was no longer dark. He sat up and looked around for Camo, but he wasn't there. Maxwell also noticed one of his history books was missing. Maxwell stood up and shook himself awake and walked out of the house. Maxwell saw Camo, whose fur was still black, sitting in the wiz wheel reading a book.

"Good morning" Maxwell said unenthusiastically.

Camo looked up from the book. "Oh, hey. Good morning." Camo closed the book, and carried it with his as he walked over to Maxwell.

"This is a fine piece of literature." Camo walked past Maxwell and into the house, then reappeared a few seconds later, with no book. Maxwell crossed his arms as he looked at Camo. "Alright, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, you keep scaring me, and it's not funny. Also why is your fur black?" Maxwell demanded.

Camo was taken back from how angry Maxwell was. "I'm sorry if I made you distressed, but this is just what I do and how I do it. And my fur is black because I like my fur black."

Maxwell didn't care if he pushed Camo anymore. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE, WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Maxwell shouted at Camo.

Camo face shifted into an emotionless stare, then softened to show a small bit of sadness. "I well…" Camo paused, then sighed "Fine. You deserve the truth."

Maxwell was taken aback at both Camo's response, and himself yelling. He has only ever snapped like that once before.

"What I said about being part of a global agency is true, but I don't work in the peace keeper section. I am, or was the top tactical planner. I was also their top soldier. I was a top commander in the Great Hamster War. You do know what the Great Ham War is right?" Camo asked.

Maxwell nodded but replied with, "not much though."

Hope you liked it. Also, if you could leave a rating with your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated  
-Alfa199


	13. 1 Year Later - Page 13

Hamha everyone, and here is chapter 13. Apologies for the longer wait for the chapter. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me. and another large thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of its characters

"It's basically a war that broke out and included most of every race of hamster."

Maxwell thought for a second. "That sound very similar to the humans, world war."

Camo nodded "trust me; it was practically the same thing. Between humans and hamster we are all the same. Everything we do is influenced by the humans. Look at your amusement park. You must have taken the idea from the human design, right?" Maxwell nodded. "My point. Now your other question, why am I here? There has been rising tension between many European hamsters due to one specific ham trying to force all the hamster under his rule. And there a specific race of field hamster that he looks down upon, so much so he is capturing and even killing them."

Maxwell thought about it. "Like the holocaust?"

Camo nodded, "more similar then anyone would like to admit" Camo paused for a second. "On that note, the race that is being captured all look very similar to Boss, I think that Boss might even be from that race."

"How are they similar?" Maxwell asked.

"Well, the race is called Central Europe field hamster, they usually make homes underground, love to dig tunnels, and are very protective of those around them by nature. They also can be hot headed or childish at times."

Maxwell thought about it before saying, "Boss fits that description perfectly."

Camo nodded, confirming that Boss was most likely from that race. But something was still bothering Maxwell. "So if that is happening, what about the people that work towards peace? Are they not stepping in, or even sending you to try and deal with the situation? And why are you here?"

"Now here is the thing. I looked into why they weren't trying to stop this problem and I find out that they are the ones who are pushing the leader to start this holocaust."

Maxwell rubbed his head,confused. "What?"

"I couldn't believe it myself so I did more research into it. Everything I found was saying that they were the ones pushing this to happen. Now, after I find this out, the next day I get a message that they want me to go 'assess' the situation. In other words, go and see if this holocaust needs my help to get into full swing, And that is why I'm here. I'm not going to get involved in what's going on, and I know they will be much less sure of openly helping it, without me leading the troops. So I used the excuse of going to assess the situation to cover me while I come back here, to Japan, to avoid being used to further someone else."

"So are you saying that they would be less likely to get openly involved because you're not there?"

"Yeah, that is how much they rely on me. And so when I came here I couldn't help but bring a few things of mine, because sooner or later they will find out that I'm not where I said I would be, and they will come looking for me, most likely with force."

Maxwell was trying to take it all in. "So would the people that are trying to get you, affect us?" Maxwell asked.

Camo paused for a second "I would go with probably, but it will most likely be nothing more than asking a few questions, but it won't be for a long time. They gave me an almost perfect ruse to leave them."

Maxwell thought about what Cano was saying. "But why couldn't you go and help what's going on there? What is directly stopping you?"

"Because if I get caught siding with the enemy, I will be branded a traitor and be thrown in a prison of some sort, which doesn't help anyone. Also, if Boss is anything to base how strong that race of hamsters is, I'm sure they will be fine."

Maxwell continued to think about what Camo was saying. "So why did you come here? And how did you get here if you were traveling to Europe?"

Camo smiled "Ahh, another great story to tell. I came here because I mostly wanted to meet the Ham-hams, I have heard a bit about you guys and i wanted to meet you myself. I also have a few friends I have been told are around here, and this was the most convenient place to go to. Now how did I get here? Well, after getting to Northern Europe, Germany. I called in a person I know who offered to help me and not tell anyone where I was going. He flies cargo planes and offered me a ride."

"Wait, wait. A human?" Maxwell asked shocked and confused.

"No, no. Hamster." Maxwell looked confused. "Believe it or not, there are hamsters doing many jobs that humans would never think even physically possible for anything but humans to do, that we hamsters have made jobs doing it."

Hope you liked it. Also, if you could leave a rating with your thoughts that would be greatly appreciated  
-Alfa199


	14. 1 Year Later - Page 14

Hamha everyone. Here is page 14, and also some good news. I have up to page 20 ready to be updated, and they should be up within 24 hours. I have also unofficially got my computer back, so updates should be a bit more frequent. No promises. And finally, I edited page 1 through 13 to have line breaks, hopefully making it look a bit nicer. Oh, and one last thing. This story has hit 100 viewers. Hip-hip-hurray. I have no idea how many people are actually following along with this story, but if you are, I thank you. Now enough with me going on-and-on lets get the story rolling. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me, and another large thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of its characters

"Like flying a plane?" Maxwell asked.

"Like flying a plane. Anyways, he flew from Germany, to Russia, then to North China and across the Pacific Ocean."

"How could a hamster plane fly across the ocean?" Maxwell asked curious.

"There is a small spot of land, not very big, that we have found in the middle of the ocean. Some hamster build a small refueling station on it and it now we can bridge the gap between the two continents. It's very dangerous though, between how close you are to running out of fuel and the winds that can sometimes pick up out there, it's sketchy at the best of times. Anyways, he was flying right near the top if Japan and offered me a ride."

"So he landed and dropped you off, and you trust him that he won't tell anyone?"

"Oh no. He didn't land, he gave me a parachute and small push and I had to glide all the way to shore, the refueling island is up, closer to the Russia/ Alaska divide. After that I mostly walked or hitched a ride on anything I came across. But do I trust him? Yeah, I trust him with my life to not tell anyone. I also trust that you won't tell anyone who I am, please Maxwell. You deserve the truth, but you now have to take the responsibility of knowing it."

Maxwell nodded "I won't tell any of the other Ham-hams. I promise."

"Good, now, are you as hungry as I am?"

"How hungry are you?"

"Starving."

Maxwell nodded and said, "sadly we will have to wait until my owner comes out and fills the bowl." Camo smirked.

"Also, when I was out last night, I was able to pick up something you might like." Camo pulled out two acorns from behind his back and tossed Maxwell one. Maxwell caught it and looked at Camo suspiciously, before smiling and shaking his head.

He is certainty an interesting hamster, Maxwell thought to himself. They both ate the acorns, and when Maxwell finished, Camo pulled out another acorn and tossed it to Maxwell and said, "Enjoy it." Maxwell started eating it, then noticed that Camo didn't pull out another acorn. "Is this your last acorn?"

Camo was staring off into the distance, completely phased out. Maxwell looked at Camo confused.

"Camo?"

Maxwell stood up and walked over to Camo. "Camo?" he said a bit louder.

Camo didn't react in any way. Maxwell grabbed Camo's shoulders and shook him. "Camo! Are you okay?"

Camo snapped back to reality. His eyes were wide open in fear and he quickly looked around the cage. Camo had also put his hand on his knife. Maxwell quickly jumped back, trying to figure out what just happened. Camo locked eyes with Maxwell

"Maxwell!" He said, then put his right hand on his head and cluched it, like he was in pain.

Maxwell looked at Camo worried "What's wrong? Are you okay?" After a few second Camo stopped holding his head and looked at Maxwell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to panic you. I...I suffer from...from...a special disorder that makes it so sometimes I do stuff like that. Again, sorry."

Maxwell shook his head. "No, it's fine, just it would have been a bit nicer if you had told me beforehand that you suffered from a disorder."

"Heh, yeah, sorry." Camo shook himself.

"Anyways, was this your last acorn?" Maxwell asked again. Camo nodded and said, "yes, but you have it, consider it a small part of me repaying you for giving me a place to sleep." Maxwell slowly started to eat the rest of the acorn.

To anyone who has gotten this far, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. If you could leave a review with your thoughs, it would be greatly appreciated :)  
-Alfa199


	15. 1 Year Later - Page 15

Here is page 15 everybody. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me. Also, thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of its characters

Camo just stared off into the distance, but never went back into the state of trance that happened before. Camo and Maxwell then spent the rest of the time talking about Science, Math and anything else that caught their interest. After a little while Maxwell's owner came out, filled the food bowl, and left the house. Maxwell and Camo then started walking to the noticed that the ground was damp from the rain that fell that night. He wondered hoow Camo knew that it was going to rain, but never bothered asking. While they were walking Maxwell realized that he got so angry last night was because of that weird aura that was around Camo. When they were a few feet inside the forest Camo looked back for a few seconds then nuged Maxwell to get his attention. "Follow me this way for a second, I have something I want to show you."

Maxwell gave Camo a suspicious look but followed Camo through the bush. Maxwell walked a few more steps before he realized that Camo wasn't there anymore.

Camo was crouching in the bush. He stayed still for a moment, then something started climbing through the bush from the same way that Camo and Maxwell had done a few seconds before. Camo grabbed whoever it was and pulled them to the ground, then covered their mouth with his paw. Then, Camo saw who it was.

"Cappy?" Camo saw fear in Cappy's eyes. "Cappy promise me you won't yell when I move my paw." Cappy nodded, so Camo moved his hand off his mouth.

"Please don't kill me," Cappy said quietly, very close to tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to know why you're following us."

Cappy paused for a second then blurted out, "because Boss wants me to spy on you so we can learn more about you."

Camo nodded "I'll go talk to Boss then, if he wants to know more about me so badly. Now come on Cappy." Camo pulled Cappy up to his feet and they pushed their way out of the bush. Maxwell looked at Camo, then saw Cappy, and gave Camo a confused look.

"I tripped over him when we went through the bush, he somehow got his leg stuck in the roots and I just helped him get out." Camo lied, hoping Cappy would go along with it.

"How long we're you stuck Cappy?" Maxwell asked.

"Err...not very long, maybe about 15 minutes." Camo was relived that Cappy was going along with it.

"We'll then it seems like a good thing that we found you."

Cappy nodded and Camo said "yeah it certainty could have been bad. Now, let's continue on to the clubhouse."

"But I thought you were going to show me something?" Maxwell asked Camo.

"Erm...actually it was an idea I had, but thinking about it it's a stupid idea."

"No, tell me, I'm interested." Maxwell insisted.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No, and don't you want to get back to the clubhouse and go talk to Sandy?" Camo said, hoping to distract Maxwell.

"Oh yeah! Common let's go!" Maxwell said wanting to go talk to Sandy about what he had learned about, totally forgetting about what Camo had said, much to his relief.

So, Camo, Maxwell, and Cappy all walked to the clubhouse. Cappy watched Camo walk, how he held himself. He saw that he walked very tall, almost like a king. He also noticed that he was always looking around, almost like he was paranoid. Camo noticed Cappy staring at him and he stopped looking around as much. When they reached the entrance to the tunnel that lead to clubhouse Camo said, "hold on a minute, if you could."

Cappy looked at Maxwell and Maxwell just shrugged. Camo ran towards the river and jumped into the water. Cappy flinched but noticed that Maxwell didn't react at all to Camo jumping into the water, so he just watched. Camo resurfaced and stood up to his waist in water, and washed the rest of the black off his fur. Once he finished he climbed out of the water and said "let's go."

When they walked into the clubhouse they saw only two people there; Boss and Sandy. Maxwell ran over to Sandy and they went off into the corner to talk, and Camo and Cappy walked over to Boss, who was lying across his chair. Boss was staring at the ceiling when Camo and Cappy approached him.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. If you could leave a review with your thoughs, it would be greatly appreciated :)  
-Alfa199


	16. 1 Year Later - Page 16

Here is page 16 everybody. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me. Also, thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of its characters

He looked over and saw Cappy with Camo and gave a confused and partly angry look at Cappy. "Cappy can I talk to you for a minute?" Boss asked, sounding rather angry.

"Actually, I would like to talk to you Boss." Camo said

Boss looked at Camo then said, rather harshly, "what?"

"In private, if you wouldn't mind" Camo said politely. Boss grudgingly got up and they walked into his room, and Camo closed the door behind him. "So Boss, you are interested to learn about who I am? Well let me indulge your curiosity. I work for a global organization that is working towards world peace , I am their top tactical planer, I am also their top soldier. Anything else you want to know?"

Boss just stood there, unable to process everything Camo just said. "Uhh...no?" Boss replied confused.

"Good, if there is something else you want to know, come ask me. Don't ever send someone else to spy on them, that is never the solution to learning more about someone." Then, Camo left the room, and closed the door behind him, leaving Boss standing alone in the room.

Camo walked out of the room to see Maxwell and Sandy hugging, and Cappy sitting at the table with his head down. He walked over to Cappy and put a paw on his shoulder. Cappy looked up and him and Camo locked eyes. "Cappy, if Boss ever asks you to do anything that involves spying, following, or in anyway trying to secretary learn more about me, tell him to just come talk to me, ok?" Camo said very seriously, but not in a forceful way.

Cappy thought for a second, not wanting to make Boss angry about agreeing to do this, but nodded to Camo anyways. "Thank you" Camo said, smiling at Cappy. "If Boss gets angry at you for any of this, tell me and I will have a word with him, alright?" Cappy nodded again.

Camo smiled again at Cappy and patted his shoulder before walking over to the stairs and sitting down.

*back when Camo left Bosses room*

Boss stood still, still figuring out what Camo had told him. He started to get angry over how Camo just waltzed into the clubhouse and started telling him off about spying, who is this guy to just go ahead and do that, Boss thought to himself. But then he remembered when Camo said he worked for a global agency. Boss forgot his anger and started getting excited. I don't know what or who this global agency is, but it sound very important. Boss started to jump around, imagining himself become famous from being the owner of the clubhouse, along with other fantasies. He did this for a little while, about 10 minutes, before he heard a voice come from outside his door say "Bonjour everyone."

He quickly went over to the mirror and made sure his fur was all in check before walking out of his room. Camo sat on the stairs for a few minutes, got bored, then found an open spot on the ground and started doing push-ups. When Camo heard the click of a door being opened he looked up to see Bijou walk into the room. "Bonjour everyone." She said cheerfully.

She looked around and saw Maxwell, Sandy, Cappy, and Camo. "Oh, hi Camo." She said a bit nervously, "where iz Boss?"

Camo pointed to the door to Boss's room and said, "in there."

Almost as if on cue, Boss open his door and walked into the room. "Hey Bijou" Boss said, starting to blush.

"Hey Boss, where iz everyone?"

"I don't know" he looked at the clock "you are early." Bijou sat down beside the table and waved to Sandy, who waved back. Boss then sat beside Bijou, excessively close. Bijou shifted over a bit. Camo went back to doing push-ups. After another few minutes, Maxwell walked over to Camo and said, "Sandy would like to meet you, if that's okay with you."

Camo pushed himself up and replied, "of course." Camo and Maxwell walked over to Sandy.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. If you could leave a review with your thoughs, it would be greatly appreciated :)  
-Alfa199


	17. 1 Year Later - Page 17

Here is page 17 everybody. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me. Also, thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of its characters

Camo looked at Sandy and saw, in her eyes, that she was a bit scared, but she also looked a bit amazed. Camo held out his paw and said, "I think a formal introduction is in order, my name is Camo, and I don't know how much Maxwell has told you about me, but I would be happy to answer any questions you have."

Sandy took Camo's paw and shook it. "I'm Sandy, and I don't know how much Maxwell told you about me, but I would be happy to answer any questions you have." Camo smiled.

"I might take you up on that someday, anyways, is there anything you wanted to ask me about?" Sandy looked at Maxwell and Maxwell nodded, encouraging her.

Sandy took a deep breath, "Maxwell was telling me about how special it is for hamsters to have tall ears, as, like, the only other hamster here with tall ears, is it, like, true?"

Camo looked around; making sure no one was too close, "before I talk about it, I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone, it can't become common knowledge." Sandy was taken aback; she looked at Maxwell, who nodded again.

"Alright, I promise."

"Ok, good. So, yes it is true, tall ears are very rare. I have only met three other hamsters who had tall ears, Maxwell being the third. I don't know where it comes from. I have noticed that hamster with tall ears are extremely intelligent and have very good instincts by nature. Is there anything you would still like to know?"

Sandy nodded. "Maxwell also said that you are a soldier."

"He didn't lie, I work…" Camo paused for a second "worked for a global organization who is working towards peace between all hamsters. I was their top tactical planner and their top soldier." Camo's vision faded and suddenly he was looking out over a field filled with craters and dead bodies. He heard gunshots and explosions around him. He blinked and he saw and he was looking at Sandy, who was looking at him confused, and heard only the peaceful silence of the clubhouse again.

"Are you alright?" Sandy asked. Camo clutched his head in his hands and crouched, to keep his balance due to his light headedness.

"Yeah, just got a sudden head rush." After a few seconds he stood back up and shook his head. "Sorry, where were we?" Sandy looked at Maxwell again.

"You were their top soldier." Maxwell answered.

"Ah, right. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Sandy nodded again, "did you ever have to kill anyone, and were you ever shot at?"

Camo paused and thought to himself, I don't want to scare anyone, but she asked, and besides, what do I have to lose.

"Yeah, I have killed people." Sandy shifted towards Maxwell, who was standing beside her. "And yes, I have been shot at. As a matter of a fact I have been shot." He pointed to a spot on his upper right arm where there was a spot of fur that grew around in a circle. Sandy and Maxwell were both shocked.

"Like, how did it happen" Sandy asked.

"Well, I…erm…you see…uh…It's a story for another time." Sandy and Maxwell exchanged glances. "Sorry, I don't mean to scare you."

"Don't be sorry, that's, like, really cool" Sandy said with a smile.

Camo raised an eyebrow, and Maxwell looked at Sandy, stunned. "Which part do you find cool? The part about me being a soldier, or the part about me being shot?"

"The soldier part, being shot musta sucked."

Camo laughed, everyone else in the clubhouse looked at him. He just ignored them, and continued silently talking to Sandy and Maxwell, "it sure wasn't one of my brightest moments."

Sandy and Maxwell gave Camo a curious look. Camo took a deep breath before saying, "you know what, to hell with it. I'll tell you about it."

*Flashback*

Camo was standing in a trench with a bunch of other hamsters. Camo didn't know any of them, they were just men that were put under his command less than an hour ago. The only person there that he knew was his best friend.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. If you could leave a review with your thoughts, it would be greatly appreciated :)  
-Alfa199


	18. 1 Year Later - Page 18

Here is page 18 everybody. Just for the record, I had so much fun writing the flashback. If it seems a bit advanced for hamsters, please just bear with it, it gets explained later. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this part of the story as much as I did. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me. Also, thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of its characters

Everyone was watching out over the field. They were on high alert, HQ had sent them a message saying that an attack was imminent.

Camo's friend turned to him, "so this is really it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Trench warfare at its finest," he elbowed his friend. "Eh Navy"

*Flash-forward*

"So your best friends name was Navy?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. We had been friends ever since we first met in boot camp. This was our first time ever experiencing trench warfare, our usual operations were; recon, spec ops, even guerrilla warfare. Neither of us knew what to expect, especially not what actually happened."

*Flashback*

Navy nodded back. They both went back to watching the horizon for anything that would give away an attack. They all waited, holding their breath. After a few minutes, Camo heard someone say, "What was that?" and he tensed up.

After another few seconds He heard a high pitched whistle of something falling from the sky. Someone shouted, "ARTILLERY!"

Camo looked up and a saw the shell quickly falling a fair distance off to his left. He then heard about a dozen more falling towards them, but he looked up to see that they were several hundred yards in front of the trench.

"Did they miss or something?" Camo yelled to Navy over the sound of the artillery.

Navy just shrugged. When the bombs hit the ground, Camo knew that the bombs hadn't missed at all.

The bombs let out a thick cloud of white smoke, which blocked anyone's vision to the horizon. Camo's eyes widened as he realized what he was in for.

This is not what I signed up for, he thought to himself.

A few hamsters started shooting blindly into the fog. "Hold your fire. Wait till we at least know we're shooting at something" Camo shouted to everyone.

The tension of the hamsters slowly grew until Camo noticed that even he was clenching his gun so tight that his fingers were going white.

Calm down, he thought to himself, you can't let this nervousness get to me.

The artillery shells continued to rain down upon the hams in the trench. Then Camo heard an explosion behind him, then a horrible scream. He looked back and saw hamster on fire running in panic. He then saw a hug fire coming from a crater.

"Be careful, they must be using white phosphorus." Camo shouted out.

"They must be trying to burn us out of the trench." Navy called out.

The cloud of smoke started to drift over the trench. Camo could not see anything around him; in front, behind, above, he even had trouble seeing Navy, who was less than an arm's reach away. Camo heard Navy shout out, "switch to thermal optics to see through the smoke."

Camo reached up to a small switch on the side of his goggles and pushed it down one click, then, everything changed to blue, except for the many hamsters that were marching towards them, any fires there were, or anything else that was hot. The hamster that were marching towards them were less than a kilometer away. As the rest of the hamsters around him changed to thermal optics, many shouted out, "enemy sighted."

"Don't engage until they are in range" Camo shouted.

Navy nudged Camo to get his attention and said, "here we go."

Camo nodded in response, and they both readied there weapons over the side of the trench. They watched as the enemy got closer and closer. The artillery continued to rain down on them. Everyone in the trench was stiff with anticipation.

After another minute Camo shouted out "FIRE!" and the trench erupted in the sound of guns being fired. When the enemy started being shot at, they changed from a march to a frantic run towards the trench. Many were mowed down by the machine guns, the rest just continued to run at the trench. Camo was happy to finally break the tension. His gun felt good in his paw, and he shot at any that was red in his vision.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. If you could leave a review with your thoughts, it would be greatly appreciated :)  
-Alfa199


	19. 1 Year Later - Page 19

Here is page 19 everybody. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me. Also, thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of its characters

The time flew by, but no matter how many hamster they mowed down there was always another one to take his place. The enemy slowly crept forward. Eventually, some areas of the trench were engaged in CQC (close-quarter-combat). An enemy tried to jump down on Camo, but he pulled out his knife and stabbed them through the neck as they fell. He noticed that there were canisters attached to the hamster's uniform.

"I wonder what's in those canisters." Camo said out loud, over the rest of the sounds so Navy could hear him. Navy just shrugged.

But because of Camo's goggles, he was unable to see the liquid that was slowly leaking out of them.

The fighting continued on for about half an hour. In this time Camo had gotten into numerous hand to hand fights, and there were a few bodies that were starting to pile up around him. When the fight had taken a small break, Camo was able to stretch out and say to Navy "I don't see the end of this anywhere near."

Navy nodded and replied, "no one ever said it was going to be easy."

Then, all the enemy hamsters started to slowly retreat.

"They must be going back and regrouping" Navy told Camo.

All artillery had stopped. Every hamster looked around, nervous about what would happen next. Camo heard a single artillery fire.

Then, Camo heard a frantic shout "THE TRENCH IS ON FIRE!"

Camo looked to his right and saw a huge wave of bright red speeding its way down the trench towards him. Switching to pure, natural reaction he jumped and rolled out of the trench, then reached down and hauled a stunned Navy out if the trench, seconds before the wave of fire sped past where they were just standing. Navy got control of himself again and said "thanks, you just saved my life."

Camo was still watching the wall of flame blitz its way down the trench. Camo felt the heat of the fire that was now springing out of the trench. He switched his goggles off of thermal because of how bright the fire was, and noticed the smoke was gone. Navy did as well. Navy put his hand on Camo's shoulder to get his attention and said "quick let's find some cover before they come back."

Camo nodded in agreement and they looked around for something that would protect them. Camo then became aware of the many scream of agony from the hamsters who were not able to get out of the trench fast enough.

Navy pointed to a spot that had a wooden crate, that came up to about his waist, with a metal drum next to it, and a few feet away was a few metal boxes stacked up, making a tower that was a bit taller than Camo. They ran over to it and Camo crouched behind the wooden crate and Navy pressed himself against the metal boxes. Navy tried pushing the boxes over but they didn't move.

"Think this will work?" Navy asked. Camo nodded "this should be fine." Trusting that whatever was in the crate would protect him.

Camo and Navy watched, from behind there cover; the enemy regroup, people climb out of the burning trench burnt, charred, and bloody, and medical persons run around, putting hamsters on stretchers and carrying them away. Camo shuttered at the sight of all the burning hamsters. He looked at Navy who had an angry / determined expression. Navy noticed the worried look on Camo's face and said, "Don't worry, we are going to get out of this."

Camo nodded at Navy and continued to watch the enemy, who was about a half kilometer out from the trench. Camo watched them until Navy shouted to Camo "turn on your radio, HQ has something to tell you."

As Camo reached up to his ear to turn on his earpiece he asked Navy, "what is it?"

Navy just shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, they won't tell me."

Camo turned on his earpiece and said "HQ, this is Camo." He got an immediate response. "Camo. We have to get you out of there."

He heard urgency in the Generals voice

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. If you could leave a review with your thoughts, it would be greatly appreciated :)  
-Alfa199


	20. 1 Year Later - Page 20

Here is page 20 everybody, the last update of this update spree. This page is actually goes into page 21. As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me. Also, thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of its characters (You probably get the idea by now)

We have an armored transport vehicle on route to pick you up, it should be there in 10-20 minutes. Survive until then, alright?" the General said through the radio.

Camo looked at Navy, who said, "we can try."

Camo nodded and said into his mic, "we can try."

"Good, good luck. HQ out." Camo reached up and turned off his earpiece.

Camo and Navy nodded to each other. "Here they come again!" A hamster shouted.

Camo and Navy both looked out to see that the enemy were charging at them again. Camo took a quick glance down both sides of the trench and saw nothing but fire, bodies, and death.

I will kill the ones responsible for this, Camo promised to himself.

As the enemy started running towards the trench, the artillery shells started falling again. The few machine guns that were left started firing at the approaching enemy.

Camo rested his arms on the crate he was hiding behind and used it to steady his aim. Navy spun out from behind the metal boxes and they both started firing at the enemy as well. They continued like this until the enemy started firing back.

Camo hid behind the crate and popped up, fired a few shots, and took cover again. Navy stood mostly behind the boxes and only poked his head and gun out and fired, until he would start getting shot at, where he would hide behind the crates.

Once the enemy started getting close to the trench, Camo and Navy started popping out at the same time, to pin the enemy down. After what felt like forever Navy shouted to Camo, "it's been 15 minutes, where is our transport?"

"I don't know." Camo shouted back.

Then, Camo and Navy popped out at the same time again, but this time, things went wrong. Camo looked at Navy, and saw a bullet pass through his leg. Navy spun back behind the boxes but slid down them until he was sitting on the ground.

*Flash-forward*

"So Navy got hit?" Sandy asked.

Camo nodded. "Yeah, right here." Camo pointed to a spot on his right leg that was just above the knee, and a bit on the inside of the leg. Maxwell grimaced.

"It's alright, it missed anything important."

"But it still must have hurt." Maxwell pointed out.

Camo nodded again. "Yeah, I don't know if it hurt as much as, or more then, when I got shot, but either way, it wasn't fun. Anyways, back to what I was saying."

*Flashback*

Camo hid behind the crate again and shouted over to Navy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Just make sure no one gets close, I'll watch for our transport."

But Camo looked at his friends wound, that was bleed rather badly, and remembered all the burning people, and his promise for revenge. Something clicked in his head and his vision went red, and he lost all control of his body.

Camo stood up and pointed his gun at the advancing hamsters, and he screamed, loud enough that ever hamster around flinched.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU" and he mowed down everyone he could.

When his gun ran out of bullets, he yanked the clip out, and slammed another one in. He continued to kill every enemy he saw. Time was slowed down for Camo, almost to the point where he could watch the bullets slowly crawl their way out of the barrel of the gun. When that clip was empty he yanked it out and went to slam another one in, but an enemy had already set his sights on Camo.

And pulled the trigger.

Camo watched as the bullet slowly crawled its way through his arm.

As it went through his arm, Camo's vision went back to normal and his head cleared, but he was incredibly light headed. Between the dizziness and the force of the bullet it made Camo fall backwards.

Camo clutched his arm and rolled around a bit, in pain. Navy looked at Camo worried. "Are you alright?"

Camo nodded "I'll be fine."

Camo heard a loud screech, and Navy said, "our transport is here."

Camo nodded, he took a deep breath and rolled from where he was to over besides Navy. Camo stood up, then helped Navy up and they started to hobble their way to the armored vehicle.

A few bullets flew by them, but they ignored them. Thankfully the driver of the vehicle had dropped the back door and spun the car so the back entrance was closest to them. They climbed into the back.

Camo helped Navy sit down, and using his good arm, banged on the side of the vehicle and shouted. "Drive!"

He grabbed a metal pole that ran along the roof so he didn't flip out of the car. As they drove away, Camo stared at the battlefield he just barely escaped, then the door to the vehicle started automatically closing, so Camo sat down on the opposite bench that Navy was sitting on.

And that's it. I hope that you enjoyed this part as much as I had fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed it. If you could leave a review with your thoughts, it would be greatly appreciated :)  
-Alfa199


	21. 1 Year Later - Page 21

And here is page 21, sorry for the wait (if anyone is following along with the story :/). As always, thanks to KnightMar35 for editing for me and to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of its characters

"So you ran away?" Maxwell asked.

"Well, sorta. We retreated, which is basically a fancy way of saying we ran away, to reorganize and attack again."

"So you went back?"

"Don't you doubt it, I made sure I stayed to my promise of revenge. I went back to that trench again and repelled an attack, and then I got pulled out of there and was sent to kill the commander of the hamsters who were ordered to do what they did."

"So you got revenge?" Sandy asked.

"Yes" Camo replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, there are some other things I would like to go do today, but it was nice to meet you Sandy."

Sandy gave Camo a sad look. "aww, couldn't you tell another story?"

Camo smiled but shook his head. "Not today, but maybe another day."

"Do you promise?" Sandy insisted.

Camo smiled and nodded. "I promise." And Camo walked away.

Camo looked around and noticed that a few more Ham-hams were at the clubhouse. Pashmina, Penelope, and Bijou were all sitting around the table. Dexter and Howdy were quietly talking in the corner and Panda was working on his carpentry. Camo couldn't see Boss around, so he decided to for a run around the tunnels, hoping to explore them. Sandy and Maxwell watched Camo leave and looked at each other.

"I'm going to go hang out with the girls, alright?" Sandy asked Maxwell.

Maxwell nodded and said, "Have fun." Maxwell decided to go talk to Panda and see what he was up to.

As Sandy approached the girls they all stopped talking and looked at her. Feeling a bit awkward, Sandy asked, "is something, like, up?"

All the girls looked at each other. "What was it like talking to Camo? The three of you sat there for about half an hour, and you and Maxwell both had wide eyes, what was Camo saying?" Pashmina started asking a flood of question.

Sandy went to say something, and then hesitated. "It iz alright Sandy, you can tell us." Bijou said supportively.

"Well, he is, like, totally cool." Pashmina and Bijou gave Sandy a confused look.

"We'll, this morning I got here early. So, I waited around a while, waiting for Maxwell to arrive. When Maxwell got here, Camo and Cappy were with him…" Sandy paused. "I never did ask why Cappy was with them. Anyways, so Maxwell ran over to me and told me about everything him and Camo talked about..."

"What did they talk about?" Pashmina interupted.

"Come on Sandy, tell us" Bijou added.

"Ookwee" Penelope said jumping up and down.

"Well they mostly talked about science and all that stuff, but the most interesting thing that they talked about was…" but Sandy paused, as what Camo said earlier echoed through her mind. 'I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone, it can't become common knowledge,' Camo's voice echoed through her head.

"Come on Sandy, don't leave us hanging." Pashmina said, full of anticipation. Bijou nodded in agreement.

"It was…uh…Camo!" she exclaimed. Pashmina and Bijou exchanged confused glances.

"Well what did they talk about?" Pashmina asked again.

"Well Camo told Maxwell all about his past. So, this morning Maxwell was telling me all about Camo's past, which got me interested in actually meeting him myself."

"So what was Camo's past?" Pashmina asked.

"Well, he was a soldier, but not just that, he is the best soldier there is!" She said enthusiastically. Pashmina gave Sandy a confused look.

"What's a soldier?" Pashmina asked.

"Well…I think that it is like someone who kills people." Pashmina and Bijou gave Sandy a shocked look.

Feel free to let me know if you like it in a review. As always, have a good morning/ afternoon/ evening.  
-Alfa199


	22. 1 Year Later - Page 22

Here is page 22, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of its characters

"K-k-kills p-p-people?" Bijou was able to stutter out.

"Yeah, but, like, kills people that are trying to kill him, or other people." Sandy explained.

"Oh" Bijou said, as Pashmina and her relaxed a bit.

"So, I told Maxwell that he must be a cool person to talk to, so Maxwell went and got him and he told us a story about how he got shot. Want me to tell you it?" Sandy said enthusiastically.

"Sure" Pashmina and Bijou said in unison. And Sandy spent the next half hour telling the other girls the story that Camo had told her and Maxwell earlier.

Maxwell walked up to Panda, who was busy working on a wooden sculpture. "Hey Panda, what are you working on?" Maxwell asked as he admired the sculpture that was a bit taller than him.

"Oh, hey Maxwell. This is just a small project someone asked me to do, offered me a small payment for it." Maxwell admired the block of wood.

"But what is it?" Maxwell asked again.

"A statue of some sort, the blueprint is over there." Panda pointed to on top of the TV, where a blue print was sitting. Maxwell examined it and saw it to be a hamster taking a step up with his right foot, much like a pose a hero would do.

"So what is that small payment?" Maxwell asked Panda from across the room.

"50 sunflower seeds." He shouted back. Maxwell walked back over to Panda, who was staring at the wood.

"Is there anything you need a hand with?" Maxwell asked, wanting to find something to do.

"No, I think I'm good right now, although I may need a hand later."

Maxwell slouched in disappointment, "okay." Maxwell walked up to the second floor, sat down on a beanbag chair and started recording Camo's story in the book he was carrying.

*back with Camo when he left the clubhouse to go for a run*

Camo started to jog down the dimly lit tunnel, happy to stretch out his legs. He was running at a relatively fast pace. He ran down the main tunnel and avoided going down one of the side tunnels, not wanting to get lost.

After about 20 minutes of running, he decided to run back. As he ran back he heard a few voices echoing from down the tunnel. As he went around a corner he saw Hamtaro and Oxnard walking down the tunnel, going to the clubhouse. Camo decided to have a bit of fun.

*Following Hamtaro *

It was a regular day for Hamtaro. He woke up to Laura's alarm clock, ate, waited for Laura to leave for school, then walked to the clubhouse. As always, he met up with Oxnard, and they started walking to the clubhouse.

"Oxy, I feel like I'm in a rut." Hamtaro stated as they walked down the tunnel.

"What do you mean?" Oxnard asked.

"Well I do the same thing over and over again, every day. I just wish that something new would happen."

"Careful what you wish for Hamtaro." Oxnard warned. Hamtaro and Oxnard walked around a corner.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to go insane with all this repetition." But Hamtaro got his wish.

After a few more steps the lights flickered, then went out. "Uh…Hamtaro?" Oxnard asked, almost panicking.

"I'm right here Oxy." Hamtaro responded while putting his paw on Oxnard's shoulder. "The clubhouse isn't far from here. Come on Oxy, let's go let Boss know that the lights are out." Hamtaro and Oxnard stumbled through the darkness holding their arms out in front of them, so they didn't walk into the wall.

They took a few cautious steps, and then heard a loud noise from behind them. It sounded like two rocks being hit together. "What was that?" Oxnard asked, starting to panic.

"I don't know Oxy, let's hurry to the clubhouse," Hamtaro said with more confidence then he felt. Then Hamtaro felt something touch his leg and he jumped.

"Oxnard! Don't scare me like that."

"Like what?" Oxnard asked confused.

"D-didn't you touch me?" Hamtaro asked, slightly scared.

"No." Oxnard responded.

Hamtaro's blood went cold. "This is really starting to give me the creeps. Let's get out of here." Hamtaro said, the fear starting to show in his voice.

Then a fire started up ahead of them and a very low voice shouted, "Who goes there?!"

Hamtaro and Oxnard started to shake with fear. Hamtaro noticed that the fire was coming from a lantern. "Hamtaro and Oxnard," Hamtaro said trying to sound less scared then he was.

Oxnard was cowering behind Hamtaro, chanting, "Please don't eat us, and please don't eat us."

Feel free to let me know if you like it in a review. As always, have a good morning/ afternoon/ evening. :)  
-Alfa199


	23. 1 Year Later - Page 23

Sorry for the wait everyone (or anyone. I have no idea if anyone is reading this story. :/ ) I lost interest in writing for a little while, but i got back into the full swing of it. I should have about 10 or so pages ready to be added. A big old thanks to Jammin Hyaku for making the cover art. Also, if you notice any spelling mistakes, let me know, Knightmar35 had been unable to edit for me for the next few pages. but enough with my ramblings, and on with page 23.

"Why are you in my domain?" The voice demanded.

"We were just on our way to the clubhouse, we don't mean any trouble." Hamtaro squeaked in response.

"As a creature beyond your darkest dreams, I will make you suffer!" And the lantern lunged forward. Hamtaro and Oxnard clung to each other and screamed. They both screamed for 30 seconds until Hamtaro realized that nothing had happened. He heard muffled laughter and noticed a white hamster rolling around on the ground.

"Heke, are you alright?" Hamtaro asked the hamster. The hamster stopped rolling around and slowly got up. Hamtaro noticed that it was the hamster who was laughing. "What happened? Where did that monster go?" Hamtaro asked the hamster.

"I got you two good." The hamster managed to say between fits of silent laughter.

"Got us what?" Hamtaro asked confused.

"There was no monster, I was playing a prank on you," the hamster told Hamtaro, no longer suffering from fits of laughter."Here I'll go turn the lights back on," and the hamster ran off, around the corner. A few seconds later the lights that ran along the roof of the tunnel turned on, and the white hamster came back from around the corner.

"Camo!?" Hamtaro shouted out surprised.

"I got you two good." Camo stated with a smile. Oxnard stopped cowering from behind Hamtaro and looked at Camo.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Oxnard asked Camo.

"I was at the clubhouse yesterday. Boss was shouting at me, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that might be it." Oxnard said with a small, unenthusiastic laugh.

"That was not cool," Hamtaro pouted.

"Maybe not, but it certainty was funny." Camo responded back.

"Maybe for you," Hamtaro mumbled under his breath.

"Now let's get to the clubhouse." Camo told the other ham-hams as he started walking to the clubhouse.

"He scared the sunflower seeds out of me," Oxnard whispered in Hamtaro's ear.

"Yeah, he certainly scared me," Hamtaro whispered back.

But Hamtaro was actually happy about being scared. It was something different. "Are you two coming? Or are you waiting for the monster to come back?" Camo said with a smile.

"I'm coming!" Oxnard shouted and ran to catch up to Camo. Hamtaro stood and though for a moment, then shouted, "Hey wait for me," and ran to catch up to the other two.

When they all arrived back at the clubhouse, everyone was at the clubhouse. "There you are." Boss said to Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Camo.

"Yeah sorry we are late, we had a little distraction," Hamtaro explained as he looked at Camo.

Camo just silently laughed.

Boss gave them a blank look then said, "Now hurry up and sit down."

Hamtaro and Oxnard rushed to sit in the two last available seats. Camo just leaned against the wall and watched the Ham-hams.

Boss stood up and announced, "Now, I have called you all here to discuss…" he paused and looked at Camo, "you."

Camo raised an eyebrow. Everyone looked at Camo. "

Alright, what is it you want to discuss?" Camo asked.

"Why are you here?" Boss insisted.

"Alright, I work for a global organization that is working towards peace between all hamsters. I was recently decommissioned after a tour of duty." He paused.

Hamtaro leaned over to Panda, who was sitting next to him, and whispered "What does that mean?" Panda just shrugged.

"To be decommissioned is to be taken off active duty, sort of like being given a vacation." Hamtaro nodded in understanding.

Sandy nudged Maxwell and whispered, "This isn't what he told us."

Maxwell whispered back, "I know, he probably doesn't want them knowing the truth; I'll ask him about it after." They both went back to listening.

"I have heard lots about the Ham-hams and their clubhouse, and I decided that I would come and meet all of you." Boss flashed a happy smile.

"Could you show us where you got shot?" Pashmina asked.

Everyone was surprised at this question. Camo shot a suspicious glance at Sandy and Maxwell, and Sandy kush-kushed in embarrassment.

"Did you tell the girls the story that Camo told us?" Maxwell asked Sandy.

"Yes…" she whispered back with her head down in shame. "I guess that it was, like, a bad idea." She added.

"Sure." Camo responded to Pashmina's question, and he pointed to the spot on his arm with the weird fur. Everyone admired it.

"Did it hurt?" Cappy asked.

Hope you liked it. If you have any questions or comments let me know via PM or review.  
-Alfa199


	24. 1 Year Later - Page 24

Here is page 24, enjoy.

Camo chuckled, "yes, terribly so."

"Let's not get off track here, so you come from some large, important group, right?" Boss asked.

Camo nodded.

"And this important group knows about the clubhouse right?" Boss asked.

Camo nodded again, "We have known about the clubhouse for a long time, only most of it was mere rumors; I was interested to learn about it for myself."

"So, how was your first day at the clubhouse?" Panda asked.

"All in all it was pretty good, and it was nice meeting you all." Camo answered, and everyone smiled back at him.

"How long are you going to stay?" Maxwell asked.

Camo gave a small smile, happy to get onto this subject. "Boss, this is something I wanted to ask you about, actually."

"What?" Boss asked, not at all in an aggressive way.

Boss actually found himself becoming less and less nervous while being around Camo, and not only Boss, all the other hamsters. They were slowly getting more and more comfortable about being around Camo. Camo was happy because everyone was being less weary about being around him.

"I was wondering if I could sleep here for the time I spend here?"

"Like in the clubhouse? And how long are you staying here?" Boss asked. Everyone shared his curiosity.

"Well I'm thinking about a year, at most, but most likely more than a few months."

All the Ham-hams looked at Boss, waiting for his response.

"We'll see." Boss responded.

"If you don't ask me to leave before then." Camo added.

"And are you going to sleep in the clubhouse?" Boss asked again.

"No, I was thinking of maybe digging a hole in one of the tunnels and maybe sleeping there; call it a home for a while, so long as that is fine with you." Camo said.

"As long as you dig the hole, I'm fine with it." Boss stated.

Camo smiled, happy to have somewhere to sleep, and also to finally gotten onto good terms with Boss.

Camo put out his hand. "Deal?"

Boss took his hand and they shook. "Deal."

After that day, time flew. Camo started digging a house in a tunnel a couple minutes away. Everyone got to know Camo better. Camo would often tell war stories to everyone. Boss and Camo became closer friends with every passing day. Camo would also talk to Maxwell about his experiences in the war, science, math, and whatever else would catch their interest. After about two weeks Camo announced that he had finished his new house. Within this time the temperature outside was quickly dropping as winter approached. One morning all the Ham-hams, and Camo, sat around the table.

Boss stood up and cleared his throat, "okay everyone, it's starting to get cold out, and the tunnels are getting cold as well. I'm just warning everyone to be careful and not freeze out there." Everyone nodded.

"Maybe we could put up some heating or something in the tunnel?" Dexter offered.

Camo shook his head. "It would be impossible to heat the entire tunnel system, besides the fact that we have no supplies to do it with."

Everyone continued to try and think of a solution, but when everyone was unable to think of something they all started going and doing their usual stuff.

Camo walked over to Boss. "Hey we could go outside and enjoy it before it snows." Boss thought about it, then nodded, agreeing with the idea.

"Alright everyone, how about we all go outside, and enjoy it before it snows," Boss shouted to everyone.

"That sounds like a great idea," Hamtaro shouted out in response. Everyone else nodded.

Cappy ran over and grabbed a soccer ball while everyone walked out the door, and down the tunnel to go outside. When everyone was at the exit to the tunnel they all stopped and admired, as small snowflakes gently drifted down from the sky. Everyone stood in awe as the first snowflakes of winter fell around them.

The silence was broken by Camo, who shouted "YEAH!" and ran out from under the tree and started running around in the snow, which was just starting to build up on the ground.

Everyone looked at Camo, confused. Oblivious to the looks everyone was giving him, Camo shouted over his shoulder, "I love the snow."

Everyone just shrugged and ran out to play in the snow. Cappy left the ball near the entrance to the tunnel and ran out into the snow. Bijou grabbed Hamtaro's paw and said "Hamtaro, come with me."

She pulled him to a small pile of snow and fell on her back into it. She started waving her arms back and forth on the ground, making a snow angel.

Sorry if the switch to winter was a bit sudden, I just couldn't write about them having fun in the summer as I look out my window and see a meter of snow. Either way, hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions or comments let me know via PM or review.  
-Alfa199


	25. 1 Year Later - Page 25

Hamtaro laughed and dove into the snow beside her, and began making a snow angel as well. A few (human) feet away Boss was turning red with envy, and the snow around him was melting. Sandy and Maxwell sat with their backs to tree, huddling to keep warm. Pashmina and Penelope were rolling snow around, making a snowman. Dexter and Howdy were both trying to think of a way to score Pashmina. Dexter was drawing ideas in the snow while, on the opposite side of Pashmina, Howdy was pacing back and forth.

After a minute of running around, playing in the snow, Camo noticed that Cappy was sitting at the entrance of the tunnel with the soccer ball between his legs, with a sad look on his face. Camo walked over to him and asked, "Cappy what's wrong?"

Cappy looked up at Camo with sad eyes and responded, "I really wanted to play soccer today."

Camo gave Cappy a confused look. "Well why don't you?" Camo asked.

"Because you can't play soccer in the snow." Cappy explained.

Camo just laughed. "What!? I have played snow soccer so many times. I like it better than regular soccer, it way more fun. Why don't we try it?" Camo grabbed the soccer ball, and Cappy jumped to his feet excited.

"Really, were going to play soccer?"

"Sure, I'll go get everyone. You go find a playing field."

Camo watched Cappy run off, then shouted out, "Everyone, we are going to play soccer, who's in?" All the Ham-hams walked over to Camo.

"Can you play soccer in the snow?" Hamtaro asked.

"Of course you can, you in?" Camo responded.

Hamtaro nodded.

"Good, who else? Boss?" Camo looked at Boss.

Boss shrugged. "Sure."

"Good, any others?"

Everyone except Pashmina, Penelope, Bijou, Stan; who was nowhere to be found, Maxwell; who was referee, and Snoozer; who was still in the clubhouse, asleep, offered to play.

"Great, we have players now we just need teams. Should we do this pickup style?" Camo asked Boss.

Some of the Hams gave Camo a confused look. Noticing their looks Camo tried to explain it to them. "Well it's when there is a lineup of players and… actually Boss, do you know what it is?"

Boss nodded.

"Good, should we do that then?"

Boss thought about it for a second then shook his head, "No, I think everyone should just get to pick which team they are on."

"That would work too, I guess. So, who is going where?" Camo looked at everyone.

"I'm with Boss." Cappy shouted out.

Boss walked over to the field Cappy was standing on. "Good choice Cappy," Boss praised Cappy.

Then everyone was startled when they heard a loud, "OH YEAH!?"

Everyone quickly located the source of the shout. It was Howdy and Dexter going at it, yet again. Dexter and Howdy's foreheads were locked together, as they tried to push each other backwards. Hamtaro kush-kushed and Boss scratched his neck. "I guess I should go break this up." But Camo already stepped in.

He pushed them apart and stood between them, holding them back.

"I don't know about the rest of the Hams, but I am getting increasingly annoyed with your constant fighting."

Both Dexter and Howdy stopped trying to strangle each other, and put their heads down in shame.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

"It's fine, just…tone it down a bit guys, alright?"

They both nodded.

"Great," Camo put his arm around both their shoulders and starting walking them towards the soccer field. "Now who wants to play soccer?"

"I'll play, so long as I am not on his team" Dexter said as he pointed at howdy. Howdy stuck his nose up at Dexter.

"Same here."

"Good, then we are all on the same page here." Camo shook Dexter with his arm. "You're with me."Camo moved his arm off Howdy's shoulder and pointed at Boss. "Howdy you're with Boss."

Howdy walked over to Boss.

While howdy was walking over to Boss, Oxnard whispered into Hamtaro's ear, "Camo still scares me."

Hamtaro looked at Oxnard and whispered back, "that's alright, why don't you go on Boss's team, I'll go on Camo's."

"Okay." Oxnard said, then walked over to Boss.

"Good choice Oxnard," Boss praised. Then he noticed that Hamtaro was walking towards Camo.

"Hey, Hey, Hamtaro, where are you going?"

"Going to Camo's team." Hamtaro shouted over his shoulder.

Boss grumbled about losing his best player for a minute.

And that's page 25, hope you liked it. If you have any questions or comments let me know via PM or review.  
-Alfa199


	26. 1 Year Later - Page 26

Panda surveyed both the teams before walking over to Camo and said to him, "I'll go here to even the teams up."

Now there was only one person left to pick a team. Sandy looked between Camo and Boss, before she walked over to Boss and said, "I'll be on your team."

Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope all watched as Sandy chose her team, but Pashmina was distracted. She couldn't stop looking at the pure white hamster, she was attracted to him, and she didn't know why. She leaned over to Bijou and whispered "Camo's sorta cute."

Bijou gasped. "Do you have a crush on Camo?"

Pashmina shut her eyes tightly and tried not to blush. "Maybe."

Bijou giggled, "You should go talk to him. Sandy said he was a cool person to talk to."

Pashmina shrugged. "Maybe at some point, but not right now."

Then they were both interrupted by Camo, who shouted to them," Either of you girls want to play? We are a player short."

They both looked at Camo.

"Bijou?" Camo asked.

"Ehh…no, not today." Bijou responded.

"Pashmina?" Camo asked.

She hesitated for a second then said, "Sure, why not."

"You go girl." Sandy shouted out to Pashmina.

"Cool, you're with me." Camo informed her as they walked to their team's side of the field.

So the teams were: Team 1; Boss, Cappy, Howdy, Oxnard, and Sandy.

Team two; Camo, Dexter, Panda, Hamtaro, and Pashmina.

"Alright everyone," Camo announced, "Before we start, I just have to warn you all that the snow can be slippery, so don't slip, fall, and hurt yourselves." He looked around and saw that everyone was anxious to start playing. "Now who's ready to play ball!?" Camo shouted out while pumping his hand in the air. Everyone gave an enthusiastic cheer.

"Okay Boss, rock paper scissors to see who gets the ball first." Camo and Boss both stood at the center of the field with their team behind them.

Camo held out his paw, and Boss shook it. "May the best team win." Camo said, as they shook paws.

"Yeah." Boss responded as they let go.

"Ready?"

Boss nodded as they both readied themselves. Maxwell walked over.

"Everybody ready? 3…2…1…"

All the Ham-hams chimed in "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Everyone watched as Camo and Boss both picked their object.

They both picked paper. It was a tie.

"It's a tie!" Maxwell shouted out. "Round two. Ready. 3…2…1…"

Everyone chimed in again. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

This time Boss picked rock.

Camo picked scissors.

"Boss wins!" Maxwell shouted. Everyone on Boss's team cheered. Boss and Camo both walked back to their appropriate nets.

"Gather around team." Camo shouted out, and his team all walked over to him. "Alright team, ball first doesn't mean the game. We can win this. So, we have to figure out who goes where. Panda, can you be goalie?"

"Uhh, sure."

"Great. Dexter, you're right field. Hamtaro, left field." Hamtaro gave Camo a confused look.

"Okay your job is to stay on the left side of the field and guard it from people trying to score, or if we have the ball, try and stay open so that one of us can pass it to you. Got it?" Camo explained.

"I think so…" Hamtaro said, still slightly confused.

"You'll pick up on it quickly. Just stay on your side of the field."

Camo turned to Pashmina. "And could you be our defence?" Camo asked her.

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"I need you to stand about halfway between me and our net and if someone gets by us, you will try and stop them before they can shoot on our net."

"Okay, I can do that." She said sweetly.

"Alright team, let's go and win us a game." The team all cheered and they took their spots on the field. Boss's team did the same.

Camo noticed that they were organized a bit differently than how he set his team up. They had two people in the front, Boss and Cappy, two on defence, Howdy and Sandy, and Oxnard as the goalie. But when Boss notice that the other team had three people at the front, he went back to howdy and they re-organized themselves to match Camo's team's organization.

Maxwell stood at the side of the field with his whistle in his hand. "Everyone ready?" He shouted out to everyone.

They all shouted out "Yeah."

"Good, then play ball!" and he blew into his whistle, signalling the start of the game.

Boss started running, with the ball, straight towards the net, but the ball hit a small patch of snow and bounced unexpectedly to his right. Howdy, who was right field, managed to get the ball back before Hamtaro was able to take it.

"The snow makes things much more interesting, doesn't it?" Camo shouted out.

No one responded.

I personally like snow soccer. If you have ever played it, you would know that the ball has a tendency to just ricochet everywhere off the snow. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions or comments let me know via PM or review.  
-Alfa199


	27. 1 Year Later - Page 27

I present to you, page 27. As always, I hope you enjoy.

Cappy was able to take another step before Hamtaro was upon him. Cappy passed the ball to Boss.

Camo tried to charge Boss, but Boss just step sided him and continued going towards the net.

"Stop him Pashmina!" Camo shouted out.

But Pashmina, seeing Boss running full tilt at her, just closed he eyes and braced for impact. Boss just ran around her and kicked the ball as hard as he could at the net. Panda, seeing how fast the ball was going, just jumped out of the way, and the ball went in the net.

Maxwell blew his whistle, "Goal!"

Bijou and Penelope clapped at for the goal. Boss's team walked back to their side.

"We'll get em next time." Camo said slightly unenthusiastic. "They are much better than I anticipated though."

Dexter looked at Camo. "Were you taking it easy?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Camo responded.

The teams took their places again. When Camo was ready he dropped the ball in front of him and started jogging towards Boss. Boss readied himself as Camo approached, and when Camo was close enough to Boss he dropped his weight and started going to his left. Boss started moving to stop Camo but Camo kicked the ball right, then he spun to his right and sailed right past Boss. Before anyone even realized what had happened, Camo was already past Sandy. As Camo ran towards Oxnard he bounced the ball quickly between his feet so Oxnard was unable to keep up with where it was. When Camo knew that Oxnard was confused, he kicked the ball into the net without any opposition.

Maxwell blew his whistle again, "Goal!"

Bijou and Penelope clapped as everyone took their places again.

Pashmina called up to Camo, "Nice goal."

Camo looked back at Pashmina and smiled. "Thanks."

Much to Pashmina's relief, Camo looked away before she started blushing. Camo's team all readied themselves for when the other would come charging at them, and they didn't keep them waiting. Boss came charging forward then halfway down the field passed the ball to Cappy. Cappy took a few steps then passed it back to Boss. Then Boss to howdy. Then Howdy to Sandy . Then Sandy passed it to Cappy, who tried to get it around Dexter, but Dexter managed to take the ball. After a few minutes of passing the ball around, steals, and goals, Dexter and Howdy started to argue.

Camo walked over to them and shook his head in disapproval. "Cut it out guys, this is just a friendly game, there is no reason to be fighting."

Dexter and Howdy both pointed at each other and said in unison, "but he started it."

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Now come on guys, let's finish this game."

They both grudgingly nodded. After that things went smoothly, for a little while. At one point Camo and Boss were running side by side and Boss body checked Camo, then tried to push him to the side. Camo pushed back so he wasn't being pushed to the side, then gripped the ball between his feet and rolled over Boss's back. Everyone was amazed by this move, while Boss, with the sudden lack of a person to hold him up, fell to the ground.

Camo felt bad, so he stopped and helped Boss up and called a penalty on himself, giving the other team the ball.

Everything ran smoothly again, until Pashmina hurt herself.

Pashmina was waving to Penelope while her team was shooting against the opponents net, when she admired how quick and agile Camo was. She concluded that he had lots of practice playing soccer, based on how well he played. She was walking forward not paying attention to where she was walking, when she stepped on some uneven ground and rolled her ankle. She let out a scream of pain before she fell to the ground, clutching her ankle.

Everyone immediately stopped playing and looked around for the source of the scream. Camo was the first to notice Pashmina on the ground and rushed over.

"Are you alright?" Camo asked as he knelled next to her.

Pashmina was able to whimper out, "no."

Everyone looked at Boss, confused about what to do. But Camo was already on it.

"I don't know the severity of the twist, I have to bring her to the clubhouse where it is warm, and take a look at it. You can follow me if you want." Camo picked Pashmina up and carried her in his arms back to the clubhouse.

Everyone followed Camo.

Pashmina was in too much pain to care that Camo was carrying her.

As I learned, trying to write about characters playing sports is rather difficult to do, so if you notice anything the doesn't make sense or doesn't flow right, just let me know. :)  
-Alfa199


	28. 1 Year Later - Page 28

When Camo got to the clubhouse he put Pashmina down on the table and looked at her leg.

"Just let me take a look Pashmina, I need to see how bad it is." Camo told her and she moved her leg towards him.

He put a pillow under her leg, so it would be more comfortable than just the wooden table and looked at her leg.

"Can you move it?" Camo asked her.

Pashmina moved her ankle around a bit and it didn't hurt to much.

"It's not broken or you would be in a lot more pain, and considering you can move it without extreme pain, I'm going to say that it's not sprained. I think you just rolled it, and you should be fine. It will probably be sore for the next little while, but the pain should be gone soon."

Pashmina nodded and said, "Thank you."

But Camo shook his head. "I didn't do anything, I just looked at it."

"No, you carried me here, so thank you."

"Oh it was nothing."

Pashmina pulled Camo towards her and kissed his cheek. Camo flinched, but didn't resist.

When Pashmina let go of him he looked at her confused and said "Thanks?"

Pashmina just gave him a smile. Then Sandy and Bijou pushed past Camo.

"Are you okay?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Camo said that there is nothing wrong with it, but that it will hurt for a while."

"Well, I'll leave you girls alone." Camo said, then walked away.

When Camo was out of earshot Bijou said excitedly, "you kissed him?"

Pashmina blushed a bit but shook her head. "N-no, o-only on the cheek." She said embarrassed.

Sandy didn't know what they were talking about, but after a second or two she realised what was going on. "Do you have a crush on Camo?"

Pashmina shut her eyes tightly and said, "Maybe."

Sandy looked at Bijou, who was nodding 'yes'.

"Well that's great. He is a super cool guy to talk to. Why don't we go talk to him?" Sandy suggested as they helped Pashmina sit up.

"No, it's fine." Pashmina insisted.

"Here look at it this way, I was afraid to talk to Maxwell before Hamtaro helped, and now Maxwell and I are happy together. Point is, we all need someone to step in and help us, so I'm going to, like, help you."

"No, it's fine." Pashmina persisted.

"Come on." Sandy pushed.

"Camo!" Bijou shouted out to Camo.

Camo was leaning against a wall with his head down, bopping his head up in down to a beat in his head. When he heard someone call his name he looked up to see Bijou waving him over.

Pashmina grabbed Bijou and shook her back and forth. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Bijou shrugged and said, "Sandy had a point."

Camo walked up to them and asked, "What's up?"

"Pashmina wanted to talk to you." Sandy told Camo.

Camo turned to Pashmina. "Anything wrong?"

Pashmina looked down, embarrassed. "I…I…um…was wondering if…you…could tell me one of your war stories?" She stuttered out.

"Sure, I would be happy to."

Sandy jumped up and down in excitement, she liked listening to Camo's stories.

Camo stepped up onto a stool and called out to everyone, "I'm about to tell one of my war stories, everyone gather around."

All the Ham-hams gathered around the table quickly. In the time Camo was there, everyone has come to enjoy listening to him tell about his adventures around the world.

"Alright, what story to tell today. How about the time I was a paratrooper?" Everyone nodded.

"Before I start, for anyone who doesn't know what a paratrooper is, by definition, it's a soldier who is trained in parachuting into an area, make sense?" Everyone nodded again.

"Good, now it was the middle of winter, and me and three other special operations people were all sitting in a plane that was flying over an enemy's base in Russia."

*Flashback*

Camo was sitting in the back of a large cargo plane. With him were Navy and two others hamster that the general assured Camo were 'the best he had, besides Camo.' There codenames were Orange and Indigo. Orange had completely orange fur, although it wasn't visible because he was wearing a white snowsuit to keep him warm and help him hide in the snow. Camo figured that his code name was just a funny, ironic joke for someone. Indigo's fur was dark grey, but like Orange, it was all covered in a snowsuit.

Hurray, by far, I enjoy writing the flashbacks the most. Anyways, hope you liked it. If you have any questions or comments let me know via PM or review.  
-Alfa199


	29. 1 Year Later - Page 29

Here is page 29, hope you like it.

*Flash-forward*

"Camo, you have never told us what Navy looks like." Maxwell informed Camo.

Camo thought about it for a second, then said, "I haven't, have I? Sorry about that. Navy was, ironically, dark blue and black. His fur pattern was a lot like Maxwell's, only black where Maxwell is brown and navy blue where he is white. He also had a line of black fur from his shoulder, down the back of his arm, to his paw. At the time, he wasn't wearing a snowsuit, although he had a bullet-proof, snow camouflage vest on, a belt, and his fur was dies white. I wasn't wearing a snowsuit either; I was wearing the same thing as Navy." Camo explained.

"But wouldn't you get cold without a snowsuit?" Cappy asked.

"No, I have very thick fur, and the cold, just never bothers me. Navy said he was the same way. Anyways, back to what I was saying."

*Flashback*

They all had AEKs with snow camo, and silencers, except Navy, who had a RPK light machine gun. Camo had a M1911 pistol on his belt and ammo anywhere it would be secure. Navy had, basically the same set up; M1911 pistol and ammo. Orange was the demolition expert, so he had a compact M72 LAW rocket launcher on his back, along with some satchel charges. Indigo was the marksmen, and he had a SVD sniper rifle on his back.

Everyone was readying themselves for the mission. Orange was leaning back as far as he could with his legs stretched out. He had earphones in his ears and his arms behind his head, enjoying his music. Indigo was polishing his gun. Navy was looking out a window. And Camo was just sitting thinking about how to go about the mission. After about 10 minutes Camo heard an explosion outside of the plane, and looked at Navy.

"AA (Anti-Aircraft) guns," Navy called out. The plane they were in was flying in position with 7 other bombers. The planes were on route to bomb a factory, and the general figured having Camo and his squad go in for a mission was just a bonus.

Soon another explosion happened. Then another. Then another.

Before long all that was audible was the loud roar of AA shells exploding. Camo waved his arm in the air, to get everyone's attention.

Navy and Indigo were at attention.

Indigo noticed that Orange was still mindlessly listening to his music. He whacked Orange's shoulder, and Orange snapped to attention. He pulled out his earphones, then winced at the loudness of the explosions. Camo took a pilot headset that was hanging off the wall beside him and tossed it to Navy. NAvy caught it and put it on. Orange and Indigo got the idea and took a headset off the wall for themselves. Camo grabbed one for him and put it on. As soon as it went over his ears, the sound of the explosions was almost completely gone; there was only a small rumble that seemed to be far off in the distance.

"Testing communications." Camo said into the microphone.

"I read you." Indigo's voice said over the radio.

"I hear yah." Orange said.

"Loud and clear." Navy said.

"Good, we have about 10 minutes until we hit the jump zone. Start getting ready. Make sure anything you are carrying is secure and won't fall out when we jump." Everyone started getting ready.

They made sure their parachutes were secure, along with their weapons, ammo, and everything else they were carrying. When they were all sitting and waiting there was a huge explosion that shook the plane, sending Orange flying. Everyone else was able to grab the something to keep themselves from going flying.

"What was that?" Camo asked.

Navy pointed out the window next to Camo and said, "Take a look."

Camo looked out the window and saw a fiery wreckage of a bomber plummeting out of the sky.

"Poor guys." Camo said, watching it fell closer and closer to the ground.

The plane continued to be shook by the AA fire, but thankfully no more planes got hit.

After a few more minutes Camo took a deep breath, then said, "Alright guys, it's time."

Camo took off his headset, and his ears were once again assaulted by the sound of explosions. He pulled out a wireless ear bud and put it in his ear. He moved a small switch on it so it clicked, then a robotic voice said, "Comuteck communicator powered on. Searching for satellite signal, please wait."

Camo motioned for everyone else to put their communicator in.

And that's the end of page 29. If you have any questions or comments let me know via PM or review.  
-Alfa199


	30. 1 Year Later - Page 30

After about 30 seconds the robotic voice said, "Signal found, please input channel frequency."

Camo pulled out a small keyboard from his vest. It was about as wide as his arm and about half the length of his forearm. He strapped it around his left arm and rolled his paw around, making sure that it didn't get in the way.

The keyboard had every letter in the alphebet and a number pad on it, although, all the keys were very small. Camo often complained about the keys being too small, but anything bigger was too cumbersome to wear on the arm.

On his right arm was something that he always though was a clever invention. On the top of the wrist was a watch that was able to show time, altitude, and even the amount of air that remained in an air tank. On the other side of the arm was a screen that would be able to show video that was patched through to it. Right then the watch was set to show current time and the screen was powered off. It all was water proof and heavily shook proof. The best part was that it was it was all thin, light, and fit comfortably on the arm. It all connected wirelessly, too, making them effective tools on the field.

*Flash-forward*

"That is some really advanced technology." Maxwell stated.

Camo nodded. "Those devices were the most beautiful things I have ever seen. As far as I know, the humans don't even have devices like them. They were developed only for the highest people in the military, which is why I was one of the first people to get it, and why the rest of you have never heard anything about it. There are a lot of things the military and power figures hide from the general population, this invention is just one of the secret they hide."

*Flashback*

Camo entered the frequency for his team's personnel channel on the keyboard. The channel was encrypted so that only him, his team, and the HQ could be on it.

He powered up the screen on his other arm and it displayed the numbers he had entered on the keyboard. He made sure that they were the right ones, and pressed enter on the keyboard.

He turned the screen back off as the earbud announced, "Connecting to selected frequency."

Camo could have entered the frequency by voice recognition, but he figured that there would be too much noise around for the earbud to pick up the correct numbers. He gave everyone a thumbs up, and they did the same back.

"Everyone sound off." Camo ordered into the microphone.

"I read you." Indigo responded.

"I'm here." Orange answered.

"We're good to go." Navy replied.

"Great, set your watches to altimeter mode, we leave in less than one minute."

"Understood." Everyone called back.

"HQ, do you read? Over" Camo said into the microphone.

There was a pause.

"This is HQ." A voice said in response.

"This is Camo. Call sign, Tundra, requesting mission go ahead. Over."

"Roger, mission go ahead approved."

"I read you. I'll radio in when it's done."

"Roger, HQ out."

Before Camo forgot, he twisted the head of his watch so it was set to the altimeter setting, then watched as the as the minute and hour hand spun themselves to zero, then start slowly spinning around clockwise, setting themselves for the current altitude. The hour hand stopped at the 3, as the minute hand stopped at 6. Camo reminded himself not to get confused by how it measured. The hour hand at the 3 meant 3,000 human feet, and the minute hand worked out of 1,000, so, the hand being halfway around the clock stood for 500 feet because it was halfway around the clock. In total he was approximately 3,500 feet in the air.

"Put on your air masks and strap in, were going in." Camo told everyone.

He pulled out an air mask from his vest and put it on; making sure that air was coming through tube that connected to a small air tank on his back. When everyone had put on their masks and was strapped into their seats, Camo pushed the button that opened the plane's cargo door. As soon as the door started to open, the area started to depressurizing, sucking all the air out of the cargo bay. Even though Camo was strapped in, he was struggling to sit up straight and not get pulled sideways. Camo felt the wind tearing through his fur.

After a few seconds the wind slowed down. "Alright, let's go boys." Camo announced.

He unbuckled himself and ran at the back of the plane and as he was running down the ramp, he jumped out of the plane, with his team right behind him.

And I leave it with a cliff hanger :P (It's okay, expect an update soon.) As always, hope you enjoyed, and feel free to send me a PM or write a review with your thoughts.  
-Alfa199


End file.
